The Little Things that Matter
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: Aboard the Love Boat - challenge by Kyota-chan. To the oddest couple the wizarding world had ever seen, it was all about the little things.
1. Gnomes

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Gnomes

* * *

"Ow!" George flung his finger around into the nasty little creature flew off, flying over the fence into the next yard.

Sucking on his finger, he shot an angry glance back at the house. "Ugly, fowl things. . . . Says she wants a house with gnomes and then she doesn't even help get rid of them."

Sighing to himself, he bent down to search the bushes around the fence for more gnomes.

He wasn't sure why he always let her have her way. Anything she asked for, he'd let her have, despite the fact that he might groan and fuss and moan about it for hours because it was definitely something he could live without.

But so far for the last six years (worked together for one, lived together for one, dated for two, married for two) she had gotten everything that she had wanted from him. She got to pick the wedding place, the date, the colors, their honeymoon . . . even the rings! And because she picked all that, she picked the house too . . . a house out in the quiet with tons of gnomes, something he had hoped he left at the Burrow.

He hated gnomes, always did. He had hated it when his mum had forced him outside to get rid of them and he had hated it when the bit him and acted like they owned the place. . . . What he wished he could do was just take out his wand and blast all the little monsters away into oblivion. He already knew what spells and hexes he would use just for that special occasion. He even had a couple of potions he'd like to use on the little things.

Another one of the nasty little buggers snapped its sharp teeth at him as it ran away laughing. "Smart-arse little –"

"George?"

George turned as Luna came down the porch steps, the bulge of her stomach just visible underneath her shirt. And even though his finger still hurt, he was hot and sweaty, and just a tad bit angry, a small smile came to his face.

It was the little things, he realized, the little things that mattered to her. She had wanted an outdoors wedding (the back of the Burrow, preferably) because she believed the sun should shine down on such a wonderful day. She had wanted the wedding to be at the end of spring, just before summer started, just so the sun would shine and so a nice cool breeze would rush through the air. She had picked purple and white for the colors just because those were her favorite colors. She had picked the States for their honeymoon because she loved that it was different. And the rings . . . the rings were simple wedding bands, gold with a strip of silver through them, each of their initials engraved on the inside. They were perfect for the two people who didn't need fancy rings to prove they loved each other.

Even if the engagement ring he had given her was a bit more extravagant.

"What's up?" George asked standing up straight.

"Just checking to make sure you were alright," Luna said, looking up at him. "I heard you yell but it took me a while to get down the stairs."

"I'm fine, just, trying not to get all my fingers bitten off."

"Do you need help?"

He looked down at her, at how she glowed when she smiled. That's why he would do anything for her and let her have her way. She had asked his opinion in every aspect of their lives together but he had let her decided because he couldn't possibly fight with her (not to say that he didn't). She had wanted the house with the gnomes because she felt it made it fell more like home, give them something to care of on those boring random days. It wasn't like he was always out her de-gnoming the garden; she helped often, laughing as she spun and spun before flinging the gnomes away because she loved to do it.

And because she believed gnomes were some sort of secretly intelligent culture simply trying to introduce themselves to the human race. He had found her trying to talk to

"No, you should be resting for now," George told her, smiling. "I've got it."

Luna frowned. "You'll make it sound as if I'll drop from exhaustion at any second now."

He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. "Just taking care of you, Luna. I can handle this. Go rest okay?"

"I'll go inside but I'm not laying down," she pouted, turning on her heel.

George watched her go, chuckling to himself as he turned back to the bushes. One of the gnomes blew a raspberry at him. He grabbed it quickly, spinning and tossing it over the fence.

"Oh, George!" George looked back to see Luna looking out the back door. "Do be careful. That could have been the King of the Gnomes!"

George smiled, rolling his eyes slightly. Luna Lovegood was some piece of work.

But he loved her.

He cried out as another gnome bit him.

Lucky Luna was pregnant. He was going to need some kids to force to de-gnome the garden.

* * *

**A/N: So this is just the beginning! I hope you guys like it so far. I know it's a very random pairing but I just love random pairings like this, those unexpected. It took me forever to chose this one. I was going to do Draco and Hermione and then Hermione and George, but I thought to myself, everyone always uses Hermione. Why not give Luna a chance every once in a while? I like Luna (not to say I don't like Hermione but you hear nothing about Luna in the Epilogue; You don't hear about George either). So here goes my go at a challenge. Let's see how it turns out, shall we? Thanks for reading and stay tuned.**

**p.s. none of the chapters will be in any specific order, just how I feel like going. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Clouds

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter 

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Clouds

* * *

_**A Year AF (After Fred)**_

"You're a very strange person, George Weasley."

George looked up over his potions set at Luna Lovegood who stared at him with those large, deep, sleepy, blue eyes of hers and that vague smile. She still wore that same Butterbeer cap necklace and those radish earrings that he used to see her with in school, her long blond hair pulled up into two high pigtails, the way she normally wore it when she was at work.

And she was calling him strange?

Having just finished her schooling at Hogwarts, she had come looking for a job at the beginning of the summer. Sure she was still working on her father's Quibbler, but she had needed some extra money to rent a small apartment somewhere else in Diagon Alley (somewhere very near his own shop and flat, though he hadn't been there yet and had no clue where it was). Why on earth he had hired her, he wasn't sure, but he had needed the help since . . . well since he had been working by himself.

"How am I strange?" he asked.

"Well," she said, swinging herself onto the bench in front of him, "it's just when I knew you back in school, you were always so . . . fun. I remember you used to run around and every once and a while you'd call me Loony Loopy Luna Lovegood and now you just call me Luna . . . it's kind of boring. You even used to have some funny comment when I talked to you about Warbled-Fang Nisbits and I didn't mind. You've . . . changed."

"Yeah, well, some time things change, Luna," George said as he stood, heading for the front of the shop to make sure the door was locked for lunch.

"I've already done it," Luna said as he made for the door. "It's just strange how someone can change how they've acted their entire life."

"That's just the way things are." He was beginning to get frustrated with Luna. Ever since he had hired her, she'd been going on about her strange creatures and asking all sorts of unnecessary questions. It just all became so tiresome.

"But do things _have_ to change you?"

George spun around on her, glaring. "Having – having your brother, your _twin_ die is not just a _thing_, Luna."

"Yes but, would Fred like that you've changed?"

He turned away from her, angry because she could speak his name so . . . so callously, without feeling some type of way and angry because –

She was right.

. . . . His tw – Fred would be angry to see how he acted now, shutting himself away from their family and becoming almost obsessed with work. Truth be told, George hadn't even gone to see Victoire yet, though Bill had wrote him and told him to come over any time to see his nice. His mum was worried, especially since he hadn't come to the Burrow for Christmas. She had brought his presents over and expressed her concerns. He had lied and told her he was in the midst of a breakthrough on a new invention . . . but he really hadn't had any ideas since Fred had died.

Merlin he missed him.

Feeling a hand on his back, he looked over his shoulder to see Luna gazing up at him, that same small, vague smile, but there was something in her eyes, something less dreamy and more . . . serious. He couldn't tell.

"Come on," she said. "You need some fresh air."

She took hold of the crook of his elbow, leading him through the workshop and out of the back door. She stopped taking in a deep breath of air. "Lovely. . . . Come on then."

He followed her reluctantly to a nice little grassy area where he noticed she always went to eat her lunch, rain or shine. She sat, patting the space next her. As he sat, she laid back, placing her arms under her head.

"Luna, what are you doing?" George asked.

"Just lay down," she said, staring up into the sky.

Sighing he did as told, placing his arms under his head too. The sky was nice and blue today, and even though it was slightly humid outside, a small breeze kept the cool, rustling the wisp of hair that had escaped Luna's ponytails.

They lay there in silence for at least five minutes before George said, "What exactly am I looking for?"

"Don't you see?" Luna said.

"See what?"

"The clouds."

George stared up at the sky, confused. Big, thick clouds moved slowly across it with the breeze. "What about the clouds?"

"When I was younger, my mother and I would go outside and look at the clouds whenever we were feeling upset. It helps if you imagine things that make you feel better. . . . That one looks like a cat."

George looked up at the cloud she was pointing to. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly . . . it did sort of look like a cat. He was surprised she didn't call it a Nipflit-Wingled Fangbart or whatever.

"Why don't you try?" Luna said.

He stared up at the clouds, squinting his eyes. "That one sort of looks like a broomstick."

"Well, look at that." George looked over at her to see her smile widen. "It does look like a broom. . . . What about that one? It looks like a Nargle, if you ask me."

Leave it to Luna. "Are you sure it's not a dog?"

"Yes, well, if you squint your eyes this way. . . ."

"Come on, Luna. A dog is a dog."

"Nargles are often mistaken for dogs."

George rolled his eyes, a slight smile coming to his face. "So what about that one?"

"That one looks like a flower."

"But it's the same shape as the one you called a Nargle! Don't try to tell me Nargles are mistaken for flowers, too."

Luna laughed, a tinkling little sound. He didn't believe he had ever heard her laugh before. It was nice.

"Let's move on, shall we?" she said. "Umm . . . a heart."

"A . . . Beater's bat."

"A potions set."

"A dragon."

"A centaur."

"A Pygme Puff."

"A Bifflap!"

"A what?"

"Little creatures that fly around in the night screaming 'Bifflap!' in your ear so as you don't get any sleep but often it just sounds like this annoying ringing noise in your ear. Many people think they're the reason for insomnia."

George laughed. It was the first time he had laughed in a while, besides from the occasional chuckle here or there. So, maybe having Luna around wasn't the worst thing. She did seem to know a lot about her potions; enough to make the some of the most unique combinations he'd ever seen. And she was good help, always doing what she was told and helping when she wasn't. Maybe, after a while, he'd grow to like having her around. "You're certainly are Loony, Luna."

She laughed again. "Thank you."

They continued on like that for a while, with Luna pointing out strange creatures almost every other cloud, making George laugh more than he thought he would after Fred's death. He had to admit he felt a lot better and he told Luna so.

"That's good, George," she said, sitting up. "Now come on. I bet we've got people just waiting to get in after the lunch break."

George got to his feet, shaking his head as he followed her back inside the shop.

She definitely was a strange one, that Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**A/N: Hey!!! Hope you like it. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Stars and Fireflies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Too bad and too sad for me.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter 

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Stars and Fireflies

* * *

**_A Year and Two Monthes AF (After Fred)_**"Luna?" 

Where on earth had that girl gotten to now?

George was used to her disappearing acts by now. She was a good worker, but distracted easily . . . very easily. She was always claiming it was the . . . what had she called it? A Wargle? It was something like that. She said Wargles often buzzed around, distracting you and catching your attention. The so-called Wargle also made you wander around aimlessly, apparently, and Luna often would come from places George would have never expected her to be.

But usually when George called her name, she'd show up, looking just as dazed as she normally did with some out of the world explanation. So where was she now?

"Luna?"

George checked the workshop, where he had once found her absentmindedly organizing the different potions by color. No Luna. He checked upstairs, in his flat, where he had found her before trying to surprise him by cooking lunch (not at all successful). No Luna.

He checked every where inside the building before locking up and moving outside to Luna's lunch area, expecting her to be sitting there, but she wasn't.

Had she gone home already without telling him? That was so unlike her and usually, when it was dark as it was now, Luna made sure to let George know that she was leaving and he'd watched for the spark she sent up into the air, to let him know that she had gotten home safely. "Luna?"

"George."

George spun around, confused, but Luna wasn't behind him. He heard her laugh. "Up here, silly."

Looking up, he found Luna peering over the edge of the roof of his flat, her hair swinging in front of her face in a silky curtain. She grinned down at him. "Hi."

"Luna, what in Merlin's name are you doing on the roof?" he asked. "How'd you get up there?"

"There's a ledge on the side that's just low enough to climb up," she said. "Come and join me?"

"You're going to get yourself hurt one of these days, Luna, wandering around like you do," George said, shaking his head as he climbed the back steps to his flat.

"It's perfectly safe."

"Where's the ledge?"

"Over here . . . just follow the porch around."

Soon, George was catching his footing and pulling himself up on the roof, asking himself the whole time why was he doing this. He should have just made her climb down, rather than climbing up himself. This was past insane.

Luna smiled at him as he got situated on the roof. "Welcome."

"So . . . what are we doing up here again?" George asked.

She looked up at the night sky, her smile widening. "The stars. They seem so close tonight."

George looked up to where she was looking, a smirk coming to his face. "Luna, you do realize that most of those are fireflies, don't you?"

Luna frowned slightly. "Are they?"

George pulled his wand from his pocket, sending a small gust of wind up into the air. The fireflies scattered, circling around the two of them in a swirl of dancing lights. It was an amazing sight to say the least, really pretty. The glow of the fireflies seemed to sparkle off Luna's big eyes, making them seem brighter than ever. The fireflies flew off, one pausing long enough to land on the tip of Luna's nose. She giggled, crinkling it. "Tickles," she said.

She brushed it off and it flew to join its friends.

"There," George said. "Now you can actually see the stars."

"Thank you," Luna said, and it sounded as if she actually meant it. She fell silent again, looking back to the stars.

"So . . . what do you see?" George asked her.

"It's just pretty, don't you think?" she said, softly. "Like little specks of glitter in the sky. I've always liked the stars. I've learned most of the constellations. Want me to show you some?"

"Sure."

Luna scooted closer to him pointing up into the sky. "That's Spica. You can tell because it's connected to the end of Virgo. See it? You can also find Arcturus because it's connected to the end of Bootes."

"Which one's Bootes?"

"It's kind of shaped like a kite, except slimmer. You see it?"

"Oh yeah, now I do. What's that one?"

"That one is . . . the Big Dipper, Ursa Major. You see the end of the pot? It's connected to Draco."

"Leave it to the Malfoy's to name their kid after a snake shaped constellation. . . . Draco means Dragon though, right?"

"Right. . . . There's Pegasus. It's my favorite cause it's right next to Aquarius."

"You're an Aquarius?"

"Of course." Luna grinned over at me. "Which one do you want to find next?"

They continued like that for almost the whole night, until Luna began to yawn before explaining each different constellations.

"You should get home," George said.

"But we haven't finished yet," Luna said, frowning slightly.

"We can finish tomorrow," George said, rolling his eyes. "We still got to wake up for work in the morning you know."

George climbed down from the roof, helping Luna as she followed. "Goodnight, George," she said, softly smiling at him as she made her way around the porch and down the stairs.

George hesitated for a moment before saying. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Luna paused, looking up at him in surprise. "Al – alright."

He moved down the stairs, standing beside her for a short, silent moment before saying, "Lead the way."

She grinned, hooking her arm in his. "Let us depart."

George laughed and couldn't seem to wipe the smile from his face as he walked with Luna towards her flat, arm in arm, and he realized something.

He had had . . . fun.

* * *

**A/N: It's coming along rather nicely, don't you think? I really like writing George and Luna together, it's rather fun. Anyway, thanks for writing and be sure to tune in for the next installment.**


	4. Animals

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter 

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Animals

* * *

_**A Year and Five Monthes AF (After Fred)**_

So Luna had disappeared from sight again.

And this time she wasn't on the roof, where he had taken to looking for her, especially when she disappeared before closing.

This time though, it was only the middle of the day and she had already wandered off. George was beginning to worry about that girl.

George looked towards the door, wondering if he should go find her. It was a slow day, only seven customers so far. . . . What if she were lost or hurt or . . .?

What was he thinking? Luna was a grown woman. He was fairly sure she could take care of herself and he was pretty sure she could find her way around Diagon Alley just fine by herself. . . .

Unless she started daydreaming and ended up walking into Knockturn Alley.

Maybe he should go look for her?

George pulled his keys from his pocket, tapping them on the counter. Okay, so if he were Luna Lovegood, where in Diagon Alley would he wander to?

Maybe Flourish and Blotts? No, that was Hermione's hiding place.

What about the Quidditch Shoppe? No, that was for Harry and Ron.

Ollivander's maybe? That was possible. She had become friends with the old man after being trapped in Malfoy Manor with him.

Locking up the cash register and putting his protective spells on it, he moved towards the door . . . just as Luna approached, a wide smile on her face, two carrying crates in her arms, and a huge carrying bag on her shoulder.

George opened the door for her and she rushed in, setting the crates on the counter. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"Well, you see," Luna started, "the other day when I was walking through Diagon Alley, I passed by this nice woman. I'm sure you've seen her before; she says she always in front of the Leaky Cauldron trying to find someone. Anyway, she offered to sell me something –"

"Luna, where did you go?" George asked, rolling his eyes.

"The Animal Emporium!" Luna said, grinning. "I had to pick up everything so that they'd be alright."

"So that who'd be alright?"

Luna turned, opening both crates and reaching inside, pulling out a black kitten with white paws and white kitten with black paws. "George, meet Henley and Hadley Lovegood."

George couldn't help but laugh. "You went out to buy kittens."

"Oh no," Luna said, as both kittens nuzzled against her cheeks. "I went out to go by you some candy, but then I met that nice lady again. She said she would be moving soon and she'd really like the babies to have a nice home. She told me she had been having a hard time selling them because people would try to take just one and they'd start hissing and biting. So I bought them both because I couldn't bare to separate them. I've always wanted a pet, you know, at Hogwarts but I never got one and now I've got two!. Aren't they just adorable?"

Both kittens stared at George with bright green eyes. He smiled reaching forward to scratch the top of Henley's head. Henley purred loudly, jumping from Luna's arm to George.

"It figures Henley would like you better," Luna said. "He's the boy."

"Yeah, figures," George said, shaking his head. "Come on. We can set up a litter box and things for them upstairs until you go home tonight. We've still got worked to do."

"Oh yes, I'm sure it'll be a busy day." Luna looked to the door as if expecting people to just burst right in.

George couldn't tell if she were being sarcastic or not so he didn't respond. Still holding Henley in his arms, he and Luna made their way upstairs.

Closing time found George and Luna upstairs in the flat, Luna lay out on the floor with Henley on her stomach while George sat on the couch. He had offered her a seat, of course, but . . . well, that's Luna for you.

"They really do seem to like it here," Luna murmured softly.

George sighed as Hadley made her way to his lap, settling down. "No way, Luna. There is no way that I'm going to let you leave them here."

"I'm not saying I'll leave them here. I just asking, you know, since they are so young and everything and I can't just leave them at home when I come to work. . . . I bought two of everything for them, but I'm sure they won't mind if they have to share. . . ."

It was easy, very easy, to tell where Luna was going with this. Her subtle clues weren't at all very subtle.

"Luna," George started.

Luna sat up, cradling Henley in his arms. "Oh please, George. It'll only be until they get a little older and can stay at home by themselves. Please?"

She stared up at him with big, pleading eyes. . . . He frowned, looking towards Henley who seemed to be begging him too. And last came Hadley, the icing on the cake, as she gave a soft little 'mew' nuzzling her head into his stomach.

"You planned this didn't you," George said, looking back towards Luna.

She smiled. "Absolutely not. So is it alright?"

"Yeah . . . yeah, it's fine. But they're your cats so you clean up after them."

Luna's smile turned into a big wide grin as she jumped up and hugged him, Henley protesting softly in her arms. "You won't regret this, George, I promise."

Setting Henley down, she made for the bathroom where they had set up the kitten's food and litter box.

George looked down at the two kittens who stared up at him from his lap. They seemed to be smirking. "You're nothing but little con artists, aren't you," he said, running his fingers through his hair.

Both cats mewed, laying down at the same time. He had a feeling they knew exactly what he and Luna had been talking about. Smart little animals, weren't they?

What on earth had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you liked it and Kyota-chan, I hope that was okay for the animals prompt. Anyway, thanks for reading and stay tuned. **


	5. Run Away and Sharing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter 

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Run Away and Sharing

* * *

_**A Year and Six Months AF**_

There was a knock on the door to George's flat but he chose to ignore it. Instead, he pulled the covers up over his head. Why couldn't people just leave him alone?

What was it that Muggle storybook character used to say? Oh right. "Bah Humbug," George murmured to himself.

It was probably his mum again, or maybe this time they had sent Ron, or maybe even Percy. He refused to go to the Burrow. This was the day when he and Fred used to give everyone a whole bunch of gag gifts . . . it just didn't seem right anymore, without Fred.

The knocking continued until he heard a mumbled complaint (something along the lines of 'Oh bug it all') before the front door opened with a soft click. Quickly grabbing his wand, he pointed it at his bedroom door, shutting and locking.

"Oh, really, George, like that's going to work," he heard Luna say, as he bedroom door was opened too.

Peeking out from under his covers, he saw Luna standing in the doorway, one hand on her waist and the other dangling her wand at her side. She looked upset, if not mad. About what? With whom? Him?

"You're being ridiculous, you realize?" she said, moving towards George and sitting on the end of his bed. "It's Christmas, George."

"Bah Humbug," George murmured again.

"Bless you," Luna said, absentmindedly. "Look, you're whole family is waiting for you at the Burrow with presents and lots of good food and everything. I came to get you. So, get up, get dressed, and let's get going."

"I'm not going Luna. And you can tell them I said thanks, but no thanks."

"What good is running away, George?"

"What good is Christmas without my brother, Luna? I can't – I can't go over there. It's . . . I just can't, alright? It feels as if I don't have any family."

"And that's why you're being so ridiculous!" George sat up as Luna stood to her feet angrily. George did not think he had ever seen Luna angry before. It was rare, very rare. But to see her angry at him was . . . mind-blowing in the least. Her eyes flashed, her brow furrowed, a frown on her face . . . it was all so – un-Luna like. "You still have family, George! A family that truly cares about you and your well-being! A family that's worried about you and – and . . .!"

She trailed off, sitting herself back down on the end of the bed. She was silent for a moment before looking over at George sadly. He stared back at her, confused and a tad bit frightened. "Fred's gone, George," she said, softly.

He looked down to his covers where his fingers clenched tightly on the corners. Fred was gone. . . . That simple phrase nearly broke him into pieces. . . .

"I know it hurts," Luna continued, just as softly. "And it's going to hurt for a while. . . . But even though he has moved on, doesn't actually mean he's gone. He lives on in you and will keep doing so as long as you let him. And you're family . . . they miss him just as much as you do. I know he was your twin, but he was their brother, their son, and their friend. But if you hide from them, hide from the fact that Fred isn't coming back . . . you might as well have pointed the wand yourself."

Her voice shook. George looked up to see Luna was now looking away from him, down at her shoes, which were covered with pictures of dancing fairies. Her hair covered her face like a curtain, but it didn't hide her when she reached up to wipe her eye. "When – when my mom died . . . I felt really off center for a while . . . as if someone had just cut off a side of my body. Sure, I was young, but I was old enough to know the effects it had on me, on my dad. . . . But I still had my dad, and he was the one who rather helped me get balanced. People think we're off, but it's the way we helped adjust. . . . My mum, though, she had kept us . . . focused and so my dad did the same for me. . . . And then my dad died and – well, I – I don't know . . . I'm still dealing –" she paused for a moment, before looking up at me with a smile – "It gets easier as the days go by."

George swallowed back the lump in his throat. "It doesn't feel like it."

"I know," Luna said. "But for the time being you still have your family to help make it easier. That's the whole point of family."

"How'd you do it then?" George immediately flushed after asking the question. She had no family, not that he knew of.

But Luna shrugged as if it were the most obvious question. "I had you guys. My friends."

George couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. His family was hurting too, just as Luna said, and he sure wasn't making it any easier on them, he was sure. And here was Luna . . . without a family . . . and yet. . . .

He had a pretty good feeling that he was the first person she had shared these feelings with, just as she was the first one who had seen him this upset. . . .

"It's always good to talk about it," Luna said quietly.

"I –" George started. "I don't think I'm ready to talk."

"It takes time. Always does. But when you do, that's when it starts to get easier."

"It feels like I've got an empty space, Luna. How do you get over that?"

"You feel it with something else, something that you'll eventually love, if not more, but just as much, something that will make the hurt go away some . . . like your mum's wonderful treacle tart." Luna hopped to her feet, looking like the same Luna George was used to. "Now come on, are you going to get up and get dressed or am I going to have to make you?"

She held out her hand to him. George hesitated before taking it and pulling himself out of bed. "Wonderful, I'll wait for you," Luna said, stepping back with a grin.

"Alright," George said. He moved towards his dresser to find clothes to change into after his shower. Looking over his shoulder he saw Luna still standing next to the door, absentmindedly humming to her self. "Um, Luna . . . you're going to have to leave if I'm going to get dressed."

"Oh . . ." Luna blushed, another first from her for George. "Right. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

She backed out of the door. George shook his head before returning to the task at hand, wondering to himself. If it had been anyone else, George probably wouldn't be heading for the shower right now and then towards the Burrow. If it had been anyone else, George would have just told them to leave. But Luna. . . .

What was it about that girl?

* * *

**A/N: So I felt Luna needed a serious moment. Obviously she was in Ravenclaw . . . she can't possibly be just the simple, loony girl we've all come to know. . . . I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. Memories and Heaven

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Memories and Heaven

* * *

_**A Year and Seven Months AF **_

Luna and George sat together on his couch in his flat, each with a cup of hot chocolate in their hands, a plate a chocolate chip cookies on the coffee table in front of them, and a warm fire blazing off to the side. It had been Luna's idea, of course, seeing as how it was like a blizzard outside. She felt they needed the cozy moment.

Luna was a lot more comfortable than he was at the moment, it seemed, in his own home, her stocking covered feet curled up beneath her on the sofa while she had already taken off her bulky, blue Weasley sweater with a large silvery 'L' on it. She had worn that sweater everyday since Christmas, claiming that it was the best gift she had ever gotten.

It was funny, because she was absolutely serious.

Looking over at her now, George felt . . . grateful that she had dragged him over to the Burrow a couple of weeks ago. It had opened up a dam in him, and he was actually able to enjoy his family's company and the atmosphere that came with it. It had been a step, a little one, but enough to help him get back to his normal self.

"Hmm, this is wonderful," Luna said, taking another sip of her hot chocolate. "I remember when I was younger, my mother and I would sit like this for hours, especially when it was snowing, with nothing but hot chocolate or butterbeer and a warm fire. It's lovely don't you think?"

George looked down into his cup, a small smile on his face. "Fred and I never did stuff like this, but we did tend to go around putting cherry bombs in people's cups when they weren't looking."

"I remember that," Luna replied, grinning. "You know you almost got me once. I saw you slip it in but I managed to switch cups with this girl next to me. She was one of my dorm mates and she always made fun of me anyway."

A smirk came to his face. "I wondered why the drink didn't explode on you. You sly little thing! I'm impressed."

"What, did you think you and George were the only ones who pulled pranks on people? You learn a lot when people are always pulling them on you. Besides, I learned from the best, you know."

"I'm flattered, thank you."

"Who said I was talking about you?"

"Well, who else could it have been? Fred and I were the best. Were you there when we jinxed Draco Malfoy so that he'd have a tail the whole day? He didn't even notice and none of his goons even told him."

"That truly was the greatest of them all. Okay, I'll admit you and Fred were the best pranksters in school. What were some of the things you used to do before I knew you?"

"Well, you know Fred and I could always pull a mean prank on people at school, but the funniest ones were the ones to our family members, mostly Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Percy. Ron probably told you the reason he's scared of spiders is because Fred transfigured his teddy bear into one. Percy though, while we were at school, we jinxed all his quills so that when he touched them they turned into worms. He was so angry with us he didn't speak to us for a good month. When Charlie was at school with us, we snuck up into his room and turned all his clothes pink and we were the only ones who knew how to change them back. He refused to go to classes that whole day. Bill, though, we got him good a day or so before the wedding. Let's just say, Bill will never look at a toilet the same way ever again."

Luna was laughing beside him while George couldn't wipe the large smile from his face. "Yep, those were the good times. We hardly ever got caught, except by our family, but everyone always had a good laugh after words. Fred was the one who came up with the really good jokes. In fact he was the one who gave us the idea for the Snack Boxes. . . ."

The smile slowly fell from his face as he stared up from the ceiling. This was the first time he actually thought back to all the good things he had done with Fred. The only memory he had been able to see in the last year and a half were of Fred's lifeless body.

But he felt better, which was odd.

"It feels good, doesn't it," Luna said, softly.

"Yeah," George muttered. "It's weird you know . . . I feel as if I got ripped in half when Fred died. I didn't . . . I didn't think I could live on without him. I mean, he was my best friend, my twin . . . I felt as if I had died when he did. . . ."

"And yet here you are. . . ."

"Here I am." George looked over at Luna. "Do you believe in Heaven?"

"I do," she said. "It's nice to feel that I'm still being looked after. When I look up at the clouds or the stars, I'm not just seeing shapes and constellations . . . I'm seeing my mom's smile through it all. It's a nice feeling and I don't worry so much over the fact that I won't get to see her anymore."

"I'd like to think that way," George said, softly.

"It's up to you then."

George had never really thought about heaven before, but the way Luna had put it, it made since. Fred was possibly looking down on him now, sending his some special kind of encouragement . . . to move on with life, to get out in the world.

But he knew most of it was coming from Luna.

"Come on, George," Luna said, getting to her feet. "Lunch break is over. We've got people to serve."

Following her down the stairs, George smiled to himself. Luna was helping in more ways than just the shop, even if she didn't realize it. He would take this one step at a time, small or big.

Just one step at a time.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's short but I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if there were any confuses earlier this morning. I realized I had messed up on the AF so I went back and fixed them all from the first chapter. Thanks again for being patient and stay tuned.**


	7. Untouched and Peace

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Untouched and Peace

* * *

_**A Year and Ten Months AF**_

George and Luna stood in front of a door.

_The_ door.

The only door in the small flat that George refused to open, touch, or even look at. But, now here he and Luna stood, with boxes in their hands and Luna with a handkerchief tied over her hair.

"It's better to get it done as quick as you can," she said, softly.

George nodded but he still did not move to open the door. From the corner of his eye, he saw Luna look up at him. "Do you want me to do it?"

"No," George said, his voice sounding strained. "I've – I've got to do it."

Hesitating for a moment longer, Luna patiently waiting by his side, George did the unthinkable and pushed open the door to Fred's old room.

The room looked as it had as when Fred had been living here if not a bit more dusty. Clothes and things were scattered over the floor and the covers of his bed still unmade. It was like – like Fred were still there, saying 'I'll clean up when I feel like it. It's my room.'

The moment he had come home from the war, George had locked had closed the door to Fred's messy room and had kept it closed. He hadn't wanted to think about having to clean it out later or even think that that was where his brother used to stay. And so the door had remained closed for two years . . . untouched and forgotten.

George realized he was holding his breath and he let it out in a whoosh. Luna still stood beside him, quietly, waiting for him to step inside first. He consciously thanked Merlin for her being there . . . he probably would have never done this if she hadn't brought it up.

Slowly, George entered the room. It was weird walking in there and not having Fred there to kick him out again. They had agreed that now that they each had their own rooms, they'd respect each other's privacy. The doors were always open though.

He couldn't do it.

George spun on his heel, making his way out of the room, the boxes falling from his hands. It was too much. He couldn't do it . . . not yet.

He sunk down onto his couch, chiding himself for being such a wimp. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looking up he saw Luna smiling down at him softly. "Just one step at a time, George, it's alright," she said.

And so for the next couple of days, George followed her advice and took to Fred's room one step at a time. The door stayed open the whole day, like it used to and with each passing day, things were able to be touched and put in the box . . . that had been a extremely difficult part for him. As he watched Luna fold things and put them away and as he held his brother's old Quidditch robes in his hands, he had the strange urge to cry. He wouldn't let Luna see, though, so he left the room again and cried in the bathroom.

Luna was very respectful about the whole thing, though. She didn't talk about it or ask him if he wanted to talk and each time he left the room suddenly, she didn't question it but simply followed, dropping whatever she were doing and walking out of the room too.

Five days later, the cleaning was almost done. They had packed everything away and planned to move into an extra storage area down in the shop. It had been hard yes, but George had managed.

Luna had left the room, taking one of the lighter boxes down stairs and George sat down on the now tidy bed. He looked around the room to the now bare walls and the now clean floor. It was almost like his brother had never been.

And then he saw the picture, tucked away inside Fred's side drawer. It was an old picture, had to have been taken back in their fifth year. Must have been, George realized, for he could see Oliver Wood swinging around the Quidditch Cup.

George smiled down at the picture as the younger Fred through his arms around the younger George's shoulders. They hit the Bludger bats together, their shouts of joy probably heard over all the rest. That had been one of the best moments of both their lives.

Luna came back into the room, sitting down quietly beside him. She laughed softly, "I remember that. You all were so happy."

George smiled again. "Yeah."

A tear fell silently from his eye but he realized he wasn't sad. In fact he felt really, really good.

Luna must have realized this though because she put her hand on his shoulder and for the first time she asked, "Are you alright?"

George thought for a moment before nodding and saying, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

And it was the truth. A certain sense of peace had settled over him. He could do as Luna did now and look towards the sky, knowing his brother was looking down at him. Sure it could never be the same as having him hear with him, laughing, joking, planning for the shops, but it could be close.

George took a deep, soothing, pain-free breath of air, getting to his feet. He folded the picture, putting it in his pocket before holding out his hand to Luna. "Come on, we've still got a lot of work to do."

Luna grinned, taking his hand and letting him pull her to her feet. Together, they continued to move boxes down the stairs, George with a smile on his face.

Since then the door to Fred's room has stayed open.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, that was hard to right. But it made me feel good you know. Alright, now that George is at peace it's time to work on him and Luna. Wish me luck!!**


	8. Fire

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Fire

* * *

_**One Year BD (Before Dating)**_

Not quite sure why, George sat up in his bed. Something wasn't right, which might explain why he was moving on a sort of autopilot, pulling on jeans over his boxers and pulling on a t-shirt and a jacket.

George moved quickly down the hall, out the back door, and onto his porch, coughing at all the black smoke in the air.

He could just make out the flames of a fire, just a few blocks or so away from him, reaching up and licking towards the sky. That looked like . . .

Apparating quickly, George appeared on the sidewalk, right next to Luna. She didn't even move as he popped besides her, her arms crossed over her chest, Henley and Hadley crushed to her, mewing in protest, as she shivered despite the hot night air and the fire in front of them. She was barefoot, having probably rushed out of her flat as she was, the bottom of her night pants singed slightly.

Fire Control Wizards rushed around, trying to put out the fire with their wands, but George could see it was of no use. The fire was too wild, too hot. Putting his arm around Luna's shoulders, he pulled her away from the apartment building across the street. Neighbors glared at her as they pass, probably mad because they were dragged out of a peaceful sleep or whatever they had been doing.

They didn't even care that she was alright.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I was being real careful, with everything, the potions and stuff."

"What were you doing with potions and stuff, Luna?"

Luna looked up at him. The look in her eyes was different from anything he had ever seen before . . . it was so much more . . . un-lively . . . as if she had given up hope. George didn't think he'd ever see that look in Luna's eyes. "I was trying to surprise you is all. To show you some of the joke ideas I've come up with because you're were having a 'block'. I . . . I must have mixed the wrong potions or something. . . . Next thing I knew my work area was on fire. I tried to put it out but it was more of a small explosion than anything. I had enough sense to, you know, grab my Gringotts' key and my wand before I got out but I always keep those where they are easily accessible so. . . . Hadley and Henley followed me out, thank Merlin. That's the guy who lives below me. I think I blew a hole in his floor."

"Miss?" Luna turned as one of the FCWs came to her, wiping the sweat from his brow. "We were able to contain the fire but I'm afraid there was too much damage to actually save your apartment. Was there . . . was there anyone else in there?"

Luna shook her head. The man opened his mouth to speak again, but George held up his hand, stopping him. "Can't you tell she's still shaken up? Just – give her a while."

The man frowned before nodding and walking away. George took off his jacket and wrapped it around Luna's shoulders. It was easy to see why she was so shaken . . . this was exactly the same way her mother had died. Luna had gotten off lucky.

"Well," Luna said in a flat voice, "I guess, tomorrow I'll go to Gringotts' and get the money out to pay the flat owners' and for that guy's floor. Than I'll use whatever's left to buy new clothes and things. And then starts the search for a new place."

"What about until then?" George asked.

Tears brimmed in Luna's eyes. "I guess the Leaky Cauldron will be alright for a while."

He hesitated before lightly wrapping his arm around her shoulders again. "Come on."

* * *

Moments later, they were outside of the shop, Luna stopping at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the flat. "Oh, George," she said, her voice thick.

"What is it then?" he asked, giving her a small smile.

She shook her head . . . tears slid down her cheeks. "I couldn't. This is awfully sweet of you, George, but I really couldn't. You've just – we just – I couldn't let you do that George. I can't."

"And I can't let you stay in the Leaky Cauldron," George said. He took Henley from her, cradling the cat in one arm before reaching out his free hand to her. "Come on, now."

"George –"

"Luna, just come on."

She hesitated before taking his hand, letting him lead her up the steps to the flat. Setting her down on the couch, George went about getting Fred's old room ready, putting on new sheets and things.

When he was done, it was to look up and see Luna staring into the room with wide eyes. "George, you really don't have to do this," she said softly.

"It's fine," he said, moving towards her. "It's yours to do whatever you will until you get your own place. Have at it."

She still stood there though, in the bedroom, unmoving and as solid as a statue. . . . This is why it was a big surprise to George when she leapt onto him in a very unexpected hug.

She smelt like candy, George realized . . . and smoke of course, but he thought it was strange that that was the first thing he had noticed. Slowly, hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her waist to return the hug, but sooner than he realized it was over.

"I promise to pay rent and everything," she said, stepping back from me as tears continued to stream down her face. "You really can't understand how grateful I am for this."

George shrugged, gently nudging her into the room. It was a little thing, for him anyway. But the way Luna looked at him, it was like he had just bought her a mansion. "You don't have to pay rent. This is something that I want to do. Now, get some sleep."

Finally, for the first time that night, Luna smiled, moving into the room. He closed the door, softly, watching for a moment as she folded up his jacket and laying it down on the end of the bed before crawling under the covers.

A small smile came to George's face as Hadley and Henley twined around his legs. He opened the door slightly again, letting them slink inside before moving back towards his room. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

"Thank you, George," he heard Luna call out softly from the room.

George chuckled, slightly. "You're welcome."

Yeah, he was doing the right thing.

* * *

**A/N: So, finally an update. Thanks for reading. I'm really glad everyone likes this story so far**


	9. Drawing and Parchment

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. So please no suing or anything.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Drawing and Parchment

* * *

_**Eleven Months and Three Weeks BD (Before Dating)**_

George looked towards the door of the shop again, moving this time to lock it up. Luna had a key to the flat, so he was sure she'd just go through there when she got back. But so far, she had been gone for at least four and a half hours.

She had been ecstatic all day today, more ecstatic than he had been considering it was his birthday. She had had a huge smile on her face all day, and, well, four and a half hours ago she had run up to the flat to get her purse, shouting about going to buy a cake for him and she hadn't come back. He had tried to tell her it was no big deal but Luna, of course, had said, "Twenty-one is certainly a big deal, George."

Twenty-one. He still couldn't believe that he was twenty-one years old, but he was glad he had made it, even if his brother couldn't be here to share it with him. . . .

Speaking of his family . . . George looked up at the clock on the shop wall, seeing that it was almost eight. He was supposed to be over at the Burrow soon for his birthday dinner. He wondered if Luna had planned on going with him or not?

Living with her was actually a lot easier than he thought it would ever be. She was interesting and good for conversation (even if she were a little odd sometimes) . . . and she was a good cook. He would have never imagined that. But, despite her randomness, she seemed to have brought some order to his flat again. It was a good feeling.

"Luna?" he called out, opening the door to his flat. But it was still dark in the room, no Luna. Henley and Hadley mewed somewhere off in the distance, meaning they were probably stuck in Luna's room again. Maybe she was in there too?

George tossed his keys on the counter and moved towards the room. Knocking first, he pulled open the door. "Luna, I—"

George paused, literally frozen in shock. Hadley and Henley took the opportunity to rush on past him towards freedom, but he didn't even care.

He stepped into the room, looking around, still partly in shock. Thousands of pieces of parchment littered the room, under the bed, on top of the bed, on the dresser, on the floor . . . they were everywhere!

But it was the ones Spell-o-taped to the wall that caught George's attention.

Luna could draw, he found out.

Her drawings were really . . . detailed, capturing the faces of all the people she drew. He saw pictures of Harry, Ron, and Hermione . . . the Burrow . . . his dad in his workshop where he kept all his Muggle things . . . his mum in the kitchen . . . she had even drawn pictures of the streets of Diagon Alley, as people came and go. Her pictures didn't move though, as most did, but George had a feeling that she wouldn't ever Charm them to move. Luna liked to live in the moment, liked to remember the moments that were most cherished to her and others. . . . But these pictures were beautiful, even if they didn't move.

George even saw a couple of pictures of the shop, him at work. . . . He moved forward and gently pulled down a picture of him standing at the counter during a slow day. He leaned against the counter, his head propped up on his hand. . . . He was surprised how much the picture looked like him, actually captured his every physical feature, even his eyes. He looked bored, but at the same time he looked like he was thinking over every single detail of his life, which he might have been doing. It was a very good picture.

Luna had a lot of talent.

George heard something clattered behind. Quickly using his wand to stick the picture back to the wall, George spun around heading out of Luna's room and closing the door behind him. Just then, his door opened, Luna backing slowly and quietly out of his room.

"Luna?" he said.

She jumped, spinning around. Paint was splattered all over her cover-alls and the white t-shirt and trainers she wore. There was even paint on her face and in her braided up hair, even if she had pulled it back.

"George!" she said, grinning. "I was just coming to get you!"

"What are you doing?" he asked, suspiciously. "Have you been up here the whole time? I was starting to get worried! I thought you just went out to buy a cake!"

"I did. It's in the cupboard. Oh, but George I've got a lovely surprise for you!"

"Luna, we haven't got time, we're supposed to be over at the Burrow in a couple of minutes. You've got to get changed and –"

"Oh, please, George! It won't take so long. Close your eyes."

"Luna."

"George."

Sighing, George closed his eyes. He felt Luna take his hand in hers, pulling him forward. "Don't crash me into any walls or nothing, alright?"

"I wouldn't do that to you, George." I felt her move behind me, her hands on my arms. "Alright, open your eyes."

George opened his eyes and was, for a second time that day, shocked into stillness. Luna was . . . amazing.

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes were painted in large bold red letters on the wall opposite his bed, bold streaks of paint exploding silently around the words. Little vials of potions danced around the wall along with pictures of some of his products. Another wall depicted a bunch of flying brooms, flying down into the floor and reappearing at the ceiling. Beaters bats and a Bludgers fought with each other on the wall above his bed, moving around the words George Weasley, written in a nice cursive letters.

"I wasn't sure what to get you," Luna said from behind him. "I hope you like it."

George ran his fingers through his hair. "Bloody hell, Luna."

"You don't like it."

He turned around to find Luna gazing at him sadly. "Oh no. No Luna, I love it. I really do. I've just never gotten a present like this before. It's . . . incredible, Luna. You're a great artist."

She smiled, a light blush coloring her cheeks. "I've been practicing. I was worried you wouldn't like it."

"I do though. I really do."

Luna's smile turned into a bright grin. She ran forward and through her arms around his neck. "Happy Birthday, George."

George liked Luna's hugs, he realized. She hugged him more often, now that they lived together. Her hugs were warm and full, as if she put her everything into the simplest of gestures.

Reluctantly, he gently pushed out of the huge. "Come on, we've got to get ready to get to the Burrow."

Luna grinned again, running out of the room. "I call bathroom first!"

George chuckled to himself. What was it with that girl?

* * *

**A/N: Hey so I like how the story is flowing. So for those who noticed, I changed BM to BD and changed the date because I realized I should be counting down now, instead of up. Hope no one got two confused. Thanks to all for reading.**


	10. Candy

Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. You can tell the lawyers I said that.**

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Blood Pops, Chocolate Frogs, Honeyduke's best chocolate, and Lemon Drops

* * *

_**Ten Months BD (Before Dating)**_

George placed a heavy box of Blood Pops on top of the counter, wiping sweat from his brow. The company who created the lollipops decided that not only did they want vampires to buy the treat, but they also wanted it to be the best new prank. And since Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was now the best new prank store, they had negotiated with George to take him on.

Now sitting around various places in the shop sat dozens of boxes with Blood Pops disguised in Cherry Wrappers. George had already set aside a special self for them, named Special Surprise Lollipops. Anyone who thought they were getting a Cherry lollipop was definitely in for a special surprise.

A slight grin came to his face. Surprise Pops . . . that would make a good sell: give your younger sibling a lollipop, only to have them turn into . . . into what?

Sighing, George pulled opened the box, pulling lollipops from it and setting them on the counter as Luna came skipping into the shop. "Need help?" she asked.

"No I think I've got it," he responded, moving over to the Surprise Lollipops shelf.

"I've always loved cherry lollipops," he vaguely heard Luna say. "Mind if I try one?"

"No, go ahead," George said, not really paying attention. It wasn't until Luna gagged that he realized what he had just done.

He stood up straight, his eyes wide as Luna's as she pulled the lollipop from her mouth, a look of complete surprise on her face. She looked to George, but it wasn't just the surprise that he saw; she was hurt.

She thought he had pulled a prank on her.

Dropping the lollipop on the floor, Luna ran out of the shop her hand over her mouth. The lollipops in George's arms fell to the floor as he ran after her. "Luna! Luna, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!"

As he reached the flat, the bathroom door slammed, not locking but George knew better than to go in when he heard Luna retching into the toilet.

He knocked softly. "Luna, are you alright?"

"That was a horrible prank, George Weasley," she said, sounding as if she were gasping for air.

"I didn't mean for it to be a prank, I swear," George said softly. "Not for you, anyway. It's a new shipment, I've just gotten. The company wants us to sell it . . . as a prank."

"It's still a horrible prank, no matter who it was meant for."

"Luna, I'm real sorry. Are you alright?"

He could hear her retching again before she said, "Just leave me alone, George."

George stepped back from the bathroom door, upset with himself but worried about the way Luna was acting. He didn't think he had ever heard her this upset before. Moving back down the steps to the shop, he tried to think of someway to make up for the incident, but nothing came to mind.

Angrily, he continued to stock the Blood Pops, wondering if he shouldn't cancel the contract. This was a horrible prank to play on someone . . . blood wasn't everyone's favorite flavor and it was sure to cause something like what was happening to Luna.

No one would be laughing after a prank like that.

What George needed, was something different, something other sort of candy, like the Surprise Pops he had been thinking about before.

Candy.

A smile came to George's face. Quickly, he through all the Blood Pops back into their boxes, grabbed his keys, and ran out the door.

When Luna stepped out of the bathroom a moment later, teeth brushed and face pale, it was to find George dumping a whole bunch of candy on her bed. He looked up at her as she stood in the doorway, still looking sick, and smiled. "Hey."

She stepped forward, eying the bed warily. He had bought her all kinds of good things like Honeyduke's best Chocolate, Chocolate Frogs, and Lemon Drops, hoping this would make things better. "What is this, more prank candy?" Luna asked.

"Nope," George said. "Just thought I'd make up for the lollipops with something better. Here, they won't bite. I promise."

Still cautious, Luna sat down on the bed taking the chocolate frog he was handing her. He sat down too as she unwrapped it taking a bite. Picking up his own frog, he said, "I am really sorry, you know. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's not your fault," she said. "I've always been a bit grossed out when it comes to blood is all and it just . . . yeah, it's alright."

"I bet you'll be happy to know that I sent the back. Told the company they'll just have to think of something else if they want to sell it here."

Luna smiled slightly. "You didn't have to do that for me."

He shrugged. "It's alright. You were right about it not being a good prank. . . . We better get started if we're going to eat up all this candy. . . . Would you care for a lemon drop?"

Laughing, Luna reached forward taking a piece and popping it into her mouth. "You're really weird," she said.

"Thank you," George responded grinning.

It was weird, George found himself thinking as they ate candy, talked and laughed, how much fun he had with her. Or maybe he was weird, like she said he was. But he liked making her feel better, hearing her laugh. . . .

Was there anything weird about that?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry but I've got class in four minutes. Hope you guys liked. Stay tuned.**


	11. Quidditch and Blowing Bubbles

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing what so ever

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing what so ever.**

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Quidditch and Blowing Bubbles

* * *

_**Eight Months and Two Weeks BD**_

George sat on his broom counting the numbers. Of course they were one man down, as always.

It was once again another family Sunday, the kids (George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Bill) having gone to play Quidditch like usual. Charlie would have come to play, but he was stuck at the dinner table with the adults with a broken leg.

And so now, they were a man down. Hermione wouldn't come play of course, instead she sat below with a book, preferring to read about Quidditch rather than play it. Luna, however, sat down there watching them, her eyes wide with excitement.

"So what do we do?" Ron asked again. "There's no way Percy will go for playing and you all already know how Hermione feels about brooms and such."

George looked down at Luna who smiled and waved up at him. "Well . . . what about Luna?" he asked.

The others gaped at him. "Luna?" Bill said, as if he hadn't heard right.

"Yeah, why not?" George said. "We need a sixth player and I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Has she ever played before?" Ginny asked.

"I've never seen her play," Harry said.

"You're kidding right?" Ron said. "You may not have heard about Luna's crazy Quidditch commentary moment. I don't think she even knows what Quidditch is, let alone know how to play it."

"Come on, might as well give her a change," George said. "We've got an extra broom in the shed don't we? Ron go get it."

While Ron flew off to the shed, George flew down to Luna. "Have you ever played Quidditch before?" he asked her.

"No," she said smiling. "But I'd love to learn."

George grinned. "That what I like to hear. Here comes Ron with your broom. . . . Right, you're going to be a Keeper alright? All you have to worry about, is not letting the ball get through the goals, alright?"

He pointed up towards the makeshift goal post his family had constructed years ago. Luna smiled when he looked back to her. "I think I can do that."

"Good. Now, can you fly a broom?"

Luna bit her lip. "I've flown on a thestral before. Does that count?"

George hesitated, though he couldn't help but laugh to himself. "I suppose that's good enough. Go on, climb on."

Grinning now, she climbed onto to the broom, pushing up into the air like a natural. The others watched, surprised as she flew, just a little shaky, over to the goal posts, smiling down at George. "Ready!" she called down.

George flew up to Ginny, his other Chaser. "I hope you know what you're doing," Ginny said.

"Yeah me too."

"You realize, though, that if we lose after you backed up Luna so heavily, we're going to get laughed at for years after this."

"Yep. So we just keep them away from Luna's goal."

Surprisingly, the plan to just keep the ball on their side of the field actually worked. They managed to score tons of goals, not even giving Harry and Bill a chance to get past them . . . which was a very good idea.

Luna, being the very easily distracted girl that she was, just couldn't be a Keeper. Maybe she just needed a more interactive job, like Chaser or maybe even Beater, but as a Keeper, she was horrible. Every other time George turned to look at her, she was either floating lazily around the goal post or following a bird with her eyes. He heard her singing to her self at one point.

Well, at least she was having fun.

"Time out!" Ron called. As Bill, Harry, and Ron flew to the ground, Ginny and George flew over to Luna, who was currently floating after a slow blue bird.

"Keeping busy, Luna?" Ginny asked her.

"Oh yes," Luna said, smiling. "I never thought it would be this much fun to be on a broom."

"Your actually a very good flier," George told her. "Just keep up the good work."

As the game resumed, George snuck a quick glance over to the goal posts, where Luna was blowing bubbles off the end of her wand, creating little animal shapes. The wind blew her hair around and a bubble back into her face, popping against her nose and making her giggle.

It was only when she looked up at him, smiling over in his direction, did he realize that he had been openly staring at her. What was his problem?

"George heads up!" Ginny cried.

Too late.

Harry shot paced George, the Quaffle under his arms as he sped for Luna, who had gone back to blowing bubbles out of her wand.

"Luna!" George cried out. "Luna, watch out!"

Luna looked up, surprised as Harry flung the ball towards the left post. Luna had been posted in front of the right. Needless to say, they were all even more surprised as Luna zoomed over, catching the ball just in front of the goal post.

"I've got it!" she cried as the ball soared into her arms. "I've got –"

And that's when Luna fell from her broom, falling through the goal post she had just blocked.

"Luna!" George cried out, pushing forward as fast as his broom would take him.

She was falling quickly, the ground coming up to meet her fast. But George reached her, holding out his hand. She reached up to him, his hand clasping around her wrist as he slowed himself down, straightening his broom horizontally as he continued to lower himself and Luna to the ground.

"You alright?" he asked her.

Luna looked down to the ground before looking back up at him, a shaky smile on her face. "I caught the ball," she said.

George laughed slightly, still moving down until Luna's feet touched the ground. He let go of her wrist and she sunk to her knees, visibly shaken. George jumped off his broom, kneeling down in front of her. "Are you alright?" he asked again.

"I caught the ball, George," she said, lifting up the ball that had stayed under her arms this whole time. Her voice still sounded shaky and it was clear that the experience had frightened her, but George couldn't help but smile.

"You did, Luna," he said, ruffling her hair lightly.

The others had landed, running across the field towards them, Hermione catching up with them. "Is she alright!" Bill and Ginny called.

"She's fine," George called back to them. He looked at Luna. "You are fine, right?"

She nodded, smiling at him. He took hold of her arms and gently lifted her to her feet, putting an arm around her to steady her.

"Merlin, that was some catch, Luna," Harry said, grinning. "I didn't know you could play Quidditch."

"Talk about a catch!" Hermione said. "I didn't think George was going to make it on time."

"We won't count that last goal alright?" Ron said. "George's team wins."

"What last goal, you git?" Ginny said. "Luna caught the ball."

"But then she fell through the goal post. Others would count that as a goal."

"She could've gotten seriously injured, _Ronald_! And your sitting here worried about some goal!"

"I'm not worried about it, _Ginerva_! That's why I said we didn't have to count it!"

George rolled his eyes at his younger siblings. Looking down at Luna, he said, "Come on, let's go get you something to eat."

Luna nodded, leaning into George like it was the most natural thing as they walked back to the Burrow.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked this one. Thanks for reading.**


	12. The Weird Sisters

**Disclaimer: Holy fish paste, Batman! I'm not J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **The Weird Sisters

* * *

_**Seven Months BD**_

Today had been a bad day. Angry customers, low stocks . . . they hardly made any income today. He was glad that today was over because he desperately needed a break.

Walking up the workshop steps to the flat, George could hear music blasting. A slight smile coming to his face, George quietly opened the door, stepping inside.

The delicious aroma of Italian food drifted through the flat, music following it as it drifted out the window to Diagon Alley. It was the Weird Sisters, he realized, the music vibrating off his ear drums.

A few days ago, Luna had confessed to him that she was a closet Weird Sisters fan and so, just because he saw it while he was out buying groceries the other day, he bought their latest record for her.

Now, George watched, a smile on his face as Luna danced around the kitchen, singing loudly (and off-key) to one of the songs.

_Oh I love you I do!_

_You're my soul mate true!_

_No need for a love potion baby,_

_Or any kind of special charms,_

_All we need is you and me love,_

_To make the right spells._

George chuckled as Luna twirled and a sung into a spaghetti sauce covered spoon, bending over to take out the garlic bread from the oven before going back to dancing.

Her long hair bounced gracefully against her shoulders as she skipped back and forth in the kitchen, twirling around, shaking her hips. . . .

His ears turning a horrible shade of red, he looked up again as the song went off and Luna stopped dancing. What had – had he just been staring at her arse?

She looked up at him, smiling. "Hey! Dinner will be ready in a sec."

"No rush," George said, plopping down onto the couch.

Luna moved over to him, sitting down on the edge of the couch. "Are you alright?"

"It's just been a long day," he said, leaning his head back. "I'm really, really down and tired right now is all."

"You know what always makes me feel better on a bad day? Turning up the music real loud and dancing my brains out."

Another fast song came loudly on, blasting through invisible speakers. Drums and guitars blared in a wild beat, simply an instrumental of craziness.

"Oh, this is my absolute favorite song!" Luna cried, dropping her spoon. She skipped over to George, grabbing his hands. "You have to dance with me!"

"What?" George said, surprised. "No – no Luna. . . . I – I don't dance."

"Come on, just a quick dance, George. Please? I promise I won't bug you for another one. Please? Dancing will make you feel better."

Groaning, he let Luna pull him to his feet, leading him in a little jig around the living room. A small smirk came to his face as he twirled her around, pulling her back towards him. Soon his smirk turned into a wide grin as they danced wildly around to the Weird Sisters' wild music.

Luna jumped onto the couch, jumping up into the air and kicking her feet, pretending to strum on an air guitar. George ran into the kitchen, grabbing two spoons, running around and banging on the furniture. He felt like a little kid again, banging on pots and pans for a fake drum set.

Jumping off the couch and over the coffee table, Luna opened the door to the shop, running down the stairs as she turned the music up louder with her wand. Laughing, George followed, still banging the spoons against the walls and the railing of the stairs.

The music could be heard all the way in the shop and Luna and George continued to dance around to it, running through the aisles and hoping on top of the counters. As the song came to an end, Luna jumped off the counter and into George's arms, where he spun her until ended in its final chord and last striking blow to the drums.

George set Luna down and they both collapsed to the floor in the middle of the shop, laughing until tears fell from their eyes.

"Feel better?" Luna asked as soon as they calmed down.

"Yeah, actually, I do," George said, grinning. "How do you figure this stuff out, Luna?"

"What stuff?"

"All this – feel good stuff. I mean, you seem to know everything to do when you feel bad. How do you know?"

"Some of it, like the dancing, I just sort of found out one day during Hogwarts. You figure out a lot of things when you hang out by yourself. A lot of the stuff, though, came from my mom. She was great at knowing how to cheer people up and so she passed it down to me."

George hesitated for a moment as he looked over at Luna, her hair fanned out around her, some of it still falling over her face. He smiled as she blew it out of the way, only to have land lightly back in the same place. "Your mum was a very smart woman."

Luna smiled. "Yeah, she was."

They were both silent for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. "I never did thank you for the record, George," Luna said, softly.

"It's fine," George said. "Thank you for teaching me how to dance."

"For a beginner, you're really very good." Luna grinned over at him and he laughed.

"All this dancing worked up an appetite," George said, patting his stomach.

"Appetite!" Luna sat up suddenly, scrambling to her feet. "I forgot about dinner!"

Laughing, George got to his feet, following up the stairs as another Weird Sisters song burst through the house.

An evening at home with Luna was definitely different from the norm.

* * *

**A/n: So I know this one was fairly short and I apologize but I still hope you guys liked it. Thanks again for reading and be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	13. Butterbeer and Onion Soup

**Disclaimer: Nothing Harry Potter belongs to me.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Butterbeer and Onion Soup

* * *

_**Five months BD**_

Why is it that people always got sick during the holidays?

This is what George thought to himself as he sneezed violently, trying to bury himself deeper into the covers. He hated being sick, absolutely dreaded it. It was the worst thing that could possibly happen to a guy, especially if he was a business owner.

Of course, it was his own fault for challenging Ron, Charlie, and Bill to a late night Quidditch game on Christmas and kept playing even after it started to snow. The other three boys were sick too though and that was George's only joy to his misery right now. . . .

Unless you counted Luna.

Even now and then, he could hear bustling and rustling from her in the kitchen, humming to herself. For a moment, he had thought his mum were in the kitchen.

Except for the smell.

Luna was a good cook, he admitted, but whatever she was cooking right then was making his eyes water. His voice was practically gone and so he couldn't call out to her.

But she had been particularly thoughtful to him today. When he had stumbled down the stairs to the shop that morning, she had immediately sent him back to bed, taking the shop into her own hands for the day. Of course, he still went down to check on her and she came up to check on him, only she threatened to confine him to the bed if he kept getting up.

And so for the last couple of hours he had laid there, part of the time sleep, part of the time reading some old magazines he found under his bed, and the other part of the time was spent staring at the pictures Luna had drawn onto his wall.

Moments later, Luna was backing into his room, a tray in her hands containing a cup of warm butterbeer and a bowl of whatever that fowl stuff was that she had cooked.

"What is that?" George muttered, pulling the covers above his nose.

"Something that's good for you," Luna said, setting the bowl on his bedside table. "Onion soup."

"What's the butterbeer for then?"

"To wash down the taste of onion."

George wrinkled his nose, pulling the covers up over his head. "I won't eat it."

"You have to, it's good for you," Luna said, tugging on his covers.

"I don't like onions."

"Too bad. You're going to eat it whether you like it or not."

"I will not."

"You will too."

"I won't."

"You will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"How do you expect me to eat anything, Luna? My throat feels swollen, I can't breathe . . . plus I'm so weak I can barely lift my arms, let alone a spoon."

"Fine than I'll feed you."

George poked his head out from under his covers. "Feed me? Are you kidding?"

Grinning, Luna picked up the spoon and said, "Open wide. Here comes the Hogwarts Express."

"You're not serious, are you?"

"You're going to act like a baby, I'm going to treat you like a baby. Now, open wide for the choo choo train."

George clenched his lips together, shaking his head.

Luna frowned. "It's either this or I charm the spoon to feed you, and it won't stop until all the soup is gone. Now open wide."

Feeling completely and totally mortified, George opened his mouth, nearly gagging as he tasted the soup for the first time. It wasn't all bad, he realized, but still, the act of being fed as if he were an infant was embarrassing. Of course, it was his fault for being so stubborn but he never expected Luna to feed him.

Still . . . he had to admit he didn't mind Luna taking care of him. Actually, it was kind of . . . nice. He was just glad Luna didn't hum to him as if he actually were a child. That would have just been horrible.

And so they sat there like that, Luna feeding him and him still feeling sick and childish, with his ears (well ear) all red but it was alright.

"There now," Luna said, dropping the spoon back into the bowl. "Here, drink this. I'm going to go put this in the kitchen."

George sipped on the butterbeer, watching her leave with the tray. He wondered, after everything, what it was that made Luna so nice to him all the time. Ever since she had started working in the shop, she hadn't complained one bit and simply accepted him with open arms, even though he hadn't done the same for her.

But, of course, then he had been going through what Muggles called Survival's Guilt, or something.

Luna came back in, lying down on the other side of the bed, running her fingers through George's hair where his ear was missing. George blanched pulling the covers up to his forehead again. "Don't do that," he mumbled.

"What?" Luna said, pulling the covers down again. "You can't possibly still be self-conscious of your ear can you?"

"It's not that I'm self conscious. . . . It just – it still kind of bugs me you know?"

"Why?"

George shrugged, twiddling with a lose string on his comforted. "Did you know that I was jealous of Fred for a moment?"

"Whatever for?"

"Well . . . I mean, we were supposed to be twins right? Everything about us was supposed to be the same, from our hair to our feet and – after I lost my ear, I was mad. . . . Because we didn't look alike anymore . . . because I kept asking myself why my ear had to get blasted off and not his . . . or, why couldn't it have just been both of our ears. . . . And, not that I'm vain or anything, I just didn't like the way I look anymore . . . like my head was lopsided or something. It just seems petty now, after what Fred went through. . . . I mean, here I was worrying about looking good and Fred . . . well you know."

"Well, I happen to think that you are very handsome, George Weasley, one ear or not."

George looked over at her to see that she was gazing at him, a small smile on her face.

He should just kiss her now. . . .

Wait, what?

George turned a horrible shade of red, ducking under his covers again. "What time is it?" he asked, knowing full well that it was time to reopen the shop.

Luna giggled, as if she understood why he was so embarrassed. The bed shifted as she moved and he listened for her soft steps as she left the room and headed back downstairs. "Told you the onion soup would bring some color back to your face," she called back, still laughing.

Heaving a huge sigh of relief, George peeked out of his covers.

_He should just kiss her now_?

Where on earth had that come from?

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me forever to update. Thanks all for being patient and stay tuned for next time.**


	14. The Ball

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me . . . except the plot.**

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Music, Exclusive, Black Gloves, and Dress robes

* * *

_**Four Months and a Week BD**_

"Luna?"

George's tongue immediately stuck to the top of his mouth as Luna looked up at him from her place behind the counter, where she had been counting their income for the day. She smiled. "What's up?"

George nervously twisted the piece of parchment in his hands, his ears turning red. "I, er, I – got invited to the Businessmen New Years Ball."

"Oh, that's wonderful, George!" Luna said, her smile widening.

"I got invited a week ago, the day after Christmas. . . . It's really exclusive, you know."

"Only for the best business man."

"I haven't responded yet . . . the party's in two days."

"Why haven't you responded yet?"

"I'm – er – I'm supposed to bring a date."

"Really? Who will you be taking? I saw that lovely brunette girl catch your eye the other day."

Was it just his imagination or did Luna sound a little angry? George shook his head, still feeling tongue tied as he continued to wrinkle the parchment. "Well, I was wondering – if maybe – well, if _you_ wanted to go with me."

Coins clattered to the floor, suddenly, as Luna spun towards him, her eyes wide in surprise. Both rushed forward to pick up the scattered coins, both mumbling sorry and how clumsy they both were even though it had been simply an accident.

George reached for a Galleon on the floor just as Luna did, his hand landing on top of hers. They both froze for a moment, as Luna looked him in his eyes. He gave her a small smile and she matched it, saying, "Okay."

"You'll go?" George asked.

"Yeah."

"Great. . . . Do you need money to buy dress robes?"

"No, I've got it."

"Oh, okay." It was then that George realized that his hand was still on top of her hand and his fingers had self consciously wrapped around her fingers. The back of his neck turning red, he let go of her hand. "Let's get these things cleaned up, alright?"

Quickly George turned away from her, the smile still on his face for reasons he absolutely could not fathom.

* * *

Two days later, George stood in front of his mirror, straightening the bowtie of his dress robes, feeling really, really nervous for some strange reason, as if he were going on his first date.

Though, this _would _technically be his first date with Luna.

A date with Luna. . . . Why did that seem so nice?

Stepping back and examining himself fully he decided he looked really nice (despite the missing ear). Grinning to himself, he picked up the corsage he had bought for Luna (charmed to match whatever color Luna's dress would be) and went across the hall, knocking on her door. "Ready?" he asked.

"Just a moment," Luna called out to him.

George leaned back against the wall, twirling the corsage in his hands as he waited for Luna. He wasn't feeling so very nervous now, thinking that this maybe wasn't as much as a date as he thought it was. It was simply him and his friend going to an exclusive Ball, in fancy clothing with music and dancing. What was the big deal with that?

A very big deal, George realized as Luna opened the door, grinning at him. She looked lovely . . . more so, but he couldn't think of the word at the moment. All he could do was stare as she closed her door behind her.

She was dressed in a silky blue dress that clung nicely to her curves and falling down just above her matching high heels. The straps of her dress fell lightly on the sides of her shoulders, flowing shawls connected from the straps. She wore black silky gloves that expressed her slim delicate fingers. It was a dress, now that he saw it, that George realized was perfect for her. Nobody but Luna could pull off.

The dress greatly complimented her eyes, with her hair pulled back with two elegant clips, twisting, twirling, and swirling lightly down to her mid-back, her bangs swooping off to the side, just over her right eye.

Now, George never thought that Luna was ugly; on the contrary, if anyone had ever asked him back at Hogwarts, he would have admitted that he thought she was a very pretty girl who just happened to be a little kooky in the head but. . . . Let us just say that tonight, if anyone would ask him, he'd say she had to be the most beautiful girl in the world.

"So?" Luna said, turning around for him. "What do you think?"

Caught off guard because he hadn't believed someone would ask him this soon, but . . . "You look beautiful, Luna," he said, smiling softly.

Luna, obviously not expecting this generous compliment, blushed lightly. "Thank you."

Taking her hand, George gently sipped the corsage onto her wrist. "You ready to go?"

She nodded. Hesitantly, George wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, smiling up at him. Blushing, George smiled back, and he Apparated.

* * *

Luna laughed as George sat back down at their table, lightly tossing the trophy in air before setting it down. "I still can't believe it," he said, softly as the music in the background started back up again.

"You deserve it," Luna said. "We may have to build a trophy case, though if this keeps up next hear."

George grinned, using the end of his sleeve to wipe the trophy though it was incredibly bright already.

_Fred and George Weasley_

_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_

_Businessman of the Year Award_

"Fred would be proud," Luna said, softly.

"Yeah," George agreed, smiling.

"I think this deserves a dance."

"Aww, Luna, you know I can't dance to save my life."

"It's fine. I'll lead and then you can take over when you get the hang of it."

She took his hand and pulled him to his feet. George glared slightly at the men who stared at Luna as if she were a piece of candy. Not even realizing what she was doing until it was already done, George, almost possessively, pulled Luna tightly into his arms, leading them in a slow sort of waltz to the soft music.

"See?" Luna said, her voice slightly startled. "I told you that you could dance."

"Yeah, well, motivation, I suppose," George said, smiling down at her.

It was if suddenly the music had been turned down because George couldn't hear it anymore. And he could have sworn that everyone had left the Ball as he and Luna softly glided along the dance floor.

Mesmerized, George gently slipped off the black glove from Luna's right hand, so that her small hand fit into his as his other hand placed itself on the small of her back. Her hand was almost as soft as the glove itself.

He gazed into Luna's eyes for a moment, not quite sure what he was seeing in them. She had very gorgeous eyes . . . they were so deep and understanding and . . . unique. . . .

Luna, who had been gazing back at him, blushed suddenly, leaning her head on his shoulder instead. George could hear the chatter around them again, and the music playing, ending the slow song and gracefully shifting into a fast one, though he and Luna stayed on the floor for a while after the speed change.

"Thank you for bringing me, George," Luna said, smiling up at him again.

George smiled back. "Wouldn't have thought to bring anyone else."

* * *

**A/N: So I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I hope everyone liked it though. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Birthday

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Vanilla cake, Strawberry-flavored icing, and River

* * *

_**Four Months BD**_

Now George was a simple man.

Not many that he was slow or thick-headed. . . .

Simply meaning that he had simple needs, nothing complex. He knew when he wanted something and what he wanted.

In his second year at Hogwarts he knew that he had wanted to be a Beater on the Gryffindor team.

He knew that he had wanted to open the joke shop after he graduated thought that came about a little earlier than planned.

. . . . He knew he was falling for Luna.

It was a sudden realization, soon after the New Years Ball and just before her nineteenth birthday (which just so happened to be today).

He had been laying in bed one night and it just hit him. He was seriously, head-over-heels, heart-stopping, hand-sweating, knee-buckling falling for Luna. It was a surprise to him, though he supposed if he looked back on the last year and six months since she's been around him, he could probably tell when it had started.

And thinking about it even furter, he thought that it was probably not that much of a surprise, considering all that she had done for him and how patient she had been with him after Fred had died.

George chuckled to himself as he moved into the kitchen. If Fred were here right now, he would have probably seen it coming even before George. Fred was often very in tune with this sort of thing. He'd probably be laughing right now as he watched George pull out flour, eggs, milk, and other such ingredients. Here he was, falling for the looniest, craziest, wildest . . . nicest, most beautiful girl he had ever met. . . .

And he was baking a cake for her.

"Where are we?" Luna asked, considering George had thrown his hands over her eyes as soon as he had Apparated them to the spot he had picked out.

"It's a surprise," George said grinning. "Come on, move forward."

"I hear running water. George, what are you doing?"

"Trust me, alright? Okay." George moved his hands from out in front of Luna's eyes, the grin still on his face.

Standing behind Luna he heard her gasp and he was glad that she was pleased. He had brought them to a park that Bill had told him about. A small river circled the park, moving off into the distance . . . the leaves of weeping willows swept towards the ground, giving the perfect shade to the little picnic he had set up for them.

"This is so lovely, George!" Luna exclaimed, running forward. She gracefully fell to her knees on the blanket. George followed suit, sitting down across from her, and reacing into the picnic basket.

"If you think this is good, wait till you taste the cake I made you," George said, pulling a whole cake out of the basket. When he looked up, it was to see Luna gazing at him with amused expression. "What?"

"You baked me a cake?"

"Vanilla with strawberry icing. That's what you like, right?"

"Yeah, it's just . . . you've never had much – patience for baking."

"Luna Lovegood, are you saying I can't cook?"

"No. You're a fabulous cooker. . . . You just can't bake."

"I'll have you know that I can bake just as well as I can bake and this will be the best cake you've ever tasted. Go on."

Smiling slightly, Luna reached into the basket and pulled out a short knife, cutting off a small corner of the cake. Giving George one last supicious glance, she took a small bite of her piece. "Oh,"she said, lifting her hand to cover her mouth.

"What is it?" George asked, worried.

"This – this is fabulous, George," she said, her eyes wide. "I can't believe it. Did you make this by hand?"

George nodded, a smirk coming to his face. "I told you you'd like it."

"I can't believe it," Luna said again, shaking her head as she cut off another piece – a much large piece. "This is really good."

"Hey, save some for me."

Laughing, Luna broke a piece off of her own, reaching forward and quickly placing it in George's mouth, her fingers brushing gently across his lips. George was so surprised that he almost choked.

Regaining his composer, George reached over and smeared frosting on Luna's cheek. She gaped at him for a moment as he laughed before scooping her hand into the cake and pressing the mess against his face. The next thing either of them knew, they became involved in an all out cake fight, their laughter floating in the area around them.

It wasn't until a moment later that they settle down, Luna leaning back onto her hands, staring out at the river. George lay back, his arms under his head as he tried to subtly gaze at her. Frosting and bits and pieces covered the black leggings she had on and the large, red Weasley sweater she wore (her second one she had happily pointed out to him).

She really was very pretty, George realized for the umpteenth time. He reached over and gently pulled a large piece of the cake from her wavy hair. She smiled over at him before saying, "It's awfully hot."

"Take off your sweater than," George said. To his surprise, she actually did, leaving behind only a long tank-top shirt. It was just as long as the sweater, but it clung to her and gave her body more definition, showed off the curve of her br –

"Where are we anyway?" she asked.

"Um, er, I don't know." George quickly looked away, looking towards the sky. "Bill just said it was the Haven Park."

"We must be somewhere in the south," Luna said. "Probably below the equator considering how hot it is."

George sat up, glancing at the river before smirking over at her. "You're really that hot?"

"Are you kidding? It's blazing."

"Well, why not take a swim?"

"No, I don't think so."

George hopped up, grabbing Luna's wrist and pulling her to her feet. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"No! George I – I can't swim!"

"Yeah you can. You told me you like to swim."

"George Weasley, let go!"

She tried to pull away from him, the beginnings of a smile beginning to appear on her face. George moved towards her only to sweep her up in his arms. She kicked and screamed as he ran towards the water, leaping in.

They sunk under, the water grabbing at them like cold hands, washing away the cake and frosting from early. Luna finally got out of George's arms swimming towards the surface, George following after her.

"George!" Luna cried out as he broke through the surface. She was laughing so he knew he wasn't in trouble. "You loon! How are you just going to throw us into the water like that?"

"Hey, well you're not hot anymore are you?"

She splashed him. "Smart-arse."

Grinning, George splashed her back and just like before they were having a friendly little fight, though this time with water.

Luna would later tell George that that had been the best birthday of her life.

* * *

**A/N: Hey I am so sorry it took me so long to update!! But I'm finally done with finals and now I've got all the time in the world (sort of). Stay tuned.**


	16. Secrets, Eyes, and Light

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Secrets, Eyes, and Light

* * *

_**Two months BD**_

"George?"

George looked up with the automatic smile that normally came to his face when Luna came around. She always smiled back to, that brilliant smile of hers. "What's up?"

Luna leaned against the counter towards him and George (unconsciously) leaned towards her. "Tell me a secret," she said, grinning wider.

George chuckled. "Another one? I think I've told you everything about me by now."

"Not possible. I want to know more."

"Same rules apply?"

"As always. You tell me a secret I tell you one."

This had started to be a normal occurrence between them, Luna having started it up a month or so after her birthday. George found that he really didn't mind sharing his secrets with Luna. The only other person who had shared secrets with him was Fred and so it was a nice change of pace. So far Luna knew everything from his favorite under brand to the fact that his favorite teacher at Hogwarts had actually been Professor McGonagall, no matter how much she reprimanded him and his twin, simply for the fact that every time she step foot into a room, she demanded respect.

George loved these 'secret' moments more than anything though, because of Luna's eyes. She would lean in towards him, her bright blue eyes wide and excited. There was this energetic light in her eyes. It was strange, but if George thought about it more it was like there was an actual light behind her eyes that she flicked on just for him. He realized shortly though that it was simply how Luna was, her inner light (or beauty if one chose to go deeper into it). But what got George the most is when, after he begun to tell her his secret, her eyelids would slide halfway close, dimming the light a little, but not much. It was . . . sexy.

Just then Luna's eyelids slid half close as she leaned in closer towards him. "Give me your best secret."

"My best?" George said, smirking and feeling his eyelids slide half close like hers and his heart jump slightly.

"Something no one else knows."

He could easily have told her that he loved her (which is what he had officially decided after her birthday). He could easily have told her that she was the most beautiful person he had ever met (inside and out). He could easily have told her that whenever she was around, the world around him seemed such a much brighter place.

He didn't say anything of those things though. But only because he was certain she knew that already.

And maybe she felt the same way.

"Something no one else knows, eh?" George said, contemplating. "Hmm. . . . Okay, when I was younger, if I had gone through with it, I wouldn't be the famous prankster that you see today."

"Really? What would you have been doing?"

"Well, I really only did the joke shop because it was Fred's dream and I wanted to help him with it. I wanted to become a Potions Master."

"But you always –"

"Goofed off? Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean I didn't learn anything from old Snapey."

"Wow. I would have never guessed that. You know, it's never too late."

"Yeah, I know but . . . I got really used to the shop idea and I still get to work with potions and stuff and my products are the best around so it's kind of like I got what I wanted, don't you think?"

Luna smiled. "Yeah, actually. I get what you mean."

And somehow George knew that she would. She always understood. "So, you're turn."

"Well, since we're being absolutely truthful," Luna said, leaning back ever so slightly. "I – I'm not sure if I want to run the Quibbler anymore."

"Really? You're kidding!!"

"Stop, George! We're not supposed to – freak out about each other's secrets, remember?"

"Sorry, sorry. . . ." George regained his composer and leaned slightly back towards her. "So, why don't you want to run the Quibbler anymore?"

"It's just – something I've been thinking about recently. I mean, I'm making enough money to take care of myself in the shop and I spend most of my time here, anyway, instead of at the publishing office . . . so I just don't have time or energy to keep it up anyway."

George gazed at her for a moment realizing that it had been a long time since Luna had mentioned any of her crazy creatures or the Quibbler. There was something different about her. . . . "What changed? I thought it was your life?"

"I thought it was too, but – the more I think about it, it was more my dad's life than mine. . . . Something he created after mum died. It was a nice break from life, to think about those creatures that scurried around under foot unseen and mostly unheard, but. . . . I don't know George. . . . It's hard to explain because I still believe in those creatures but – I guess after years of searching from them without result. Maybe it's just – time to grow up . . . find something else to believe in."

"What else do you want to believe in?"

Luna looked deeply into George's eyes for a second, drowning him in those deep seas of blue. She looked as if she had something to say, but whatever that was, she didn't say it and George could tell that by how she made her next comment. "My new dream job," she said, her smile now slightly forced.

"What is that?"

"The Daily Prophet. I do like writing and taking pictures. . . . When I was younger I used to run around with a little fake camera, snapping photos of my mum and dad at work. Maybe – maybe I can become a real reporter, you know?"

George smiled softly at her. "You know, it's not too late."

Luna smiled back. "Yeah, I know. . . . But – I really like what I'm doing now."

The bell on the front door clanged and Luna winked at him before moving off to help the bothersome customer.

George's grin widened and he felt his cheeks get hot for some unfathomable reason.

He was glad she liked what she was doing because he definitely liked having her around.

* * *

**A/N: So im sorry it's taking me a while to update. I hope you guys like that one. I liked writing this one a lot. I see ya next chapter Smiles**


	17. Masochist and Pumpkin Juice

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Warning for sexual content**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Masochist and Pumpkin Juice

* * *

_**One Day BD**_

"Got it!" George cried out as a plum of smoke erupted in his face, causing him to gag and cough. He watched the purple liquid solidified into little grains of purple powder. "Or, at least, I hope I got it."

"What's going on?"

George smiled as Luna came down the stairs. "A breakthrough, that's what! Come over here."

Luna did what she was told, plopping down onto the bench across from him. "What miraculous new product is this?"

"Temp-A-Powder," George grinned. "Just pour it into someone's unsuspecting glass of pumpkin juice, tea, or coffee and watch as they suffer the worst of the summer's hot and the winter's cold. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good way to make some one think they're going crazy," Luna replied, a smile on her face. "I'll be back."

Luna ran up the stairs only to come back down moments later with two cups and a jug of pumpkin juice. "We'll test it together."

She poured the juice into the cups and George added small doses of the Temp-A-Powder, stirring it in. "Pumpkin juice has always been a favorite of mine," Luna said, smiling.

"I know, that's why I made sure to get a bunch of it. Ready?" he added as they each took their separate cups.

"Ready. On the count of three? One. . . ."

"Two. . . ."

"Three," they said together, tipping back and gulping down the juice.

"Wow," Luna said, grinning. "You can't even taste it."

"Pretty good right?" George said. "We should feel the affects i-i-n a-a min-n-nute."

"Wh-wh-whoa," Luna said, wrapping her arms around herself. "C-c-c-cold."

They looked at each other for a moment before George said, "B-b-b-blankets?"

Luna nodded, her teeth chattering and he took her hand as they rushed upstairs.

* * *

An hour later found George and Luna bundled on the couch together with large mugs of hot chocolate, each dressed in so many sweaters there was hardly any room on the sofa for either of them, mittens, and at least a dozen socks each.

"S-s-so the-e-e-re's a c-c-c-ouple of-f-f th-th-things I've g-g-got to wo-o-rk o-o-out," George mumbled, though he was glad for the excuse to wrap his arms around Luna. "It's n-n-not su-su-supposed to la-la-last th-th-this l-l-long."

"It-it-it's fine," Luna said, nuzzling closer into him. "We-we-we'll f-f-f-fix it lat-lat-later."

But, as if it the realized that George was happy in this position and didn't care, the cold stop. Luna moved away from him slightly, breathing a sigh of relief. She set down her cup of hot chocolate, moving the blankets. "Suppose the cold took over the hot part huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," George replied trying not to sound to disappointed about the distance between them now. "The heat was supposed to come before the – whoa."

Luna must have felt it too because she began fanning her face. She reached down and pulled off the five pairs of socks she was wearing wriggling her toes, George pulling off his socks as well. "It's not supposed to get this hot, is it?" Luna said, peeling her sweaters over her head.

George could say nothing as he stared at her. She moved enticingly, even if she didn't realize it. But, realizing his own discomfort, George began to remove his own sweaters and sweatshirts. When he got down to his t-shirt, he looked to Luna, only to find that she was staring at him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. He motioned to his t-shirt. "Do you mind?" he asked.

Her eyes widening slightly, she shook her head, giving George the go ahead to go shirtless, which he did happily. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Luna's eyes widen even more.

Something was definitely more than a little off right now.

"Merlin, George," Luna said, almost in a gasp. Her voice sent a violent shiver down his spine and put goose bumps on his arms despite the heat they were feeling (which was seemingly turning out to be an incredibly different type of heat; how on earth had he gotten that mixed up?)

He watched as Luna lifted up the bottom of her shirt and tank top, just above her navel, letting her hands rest on her stomach. He cleared his throat. "I – er – I don't mind if you want to, you know – just sit in your tank."

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, er, go for it."

It was all George could do to keep from moaning as Luna slowly pulled off her t-shirt leaving behind her tank top, which was just about skintight. George never thought he would ever use the word sexy for Luna . . . beautiful yes, gorgeous most definitely . . . but never sexy.

He decided he had better change that thought.

He watched, enticed as a drop of sweat rolled down Luna's neck, across her collarbone, and disappeared into the valley of her breast. George's breath was coming out in husky gasps of air, he realized, as Luna leaned her head back against the couch. He reached forward and moved away a piece of her wet hair, which had clung to her neck, his fingers ever so slightly brushing against her skin. He felt Luna shiver at his barest touch, goose bumps popping up where his fingers had just been.

"What was in that stuff, George?" she said.

George couldn't respond again. Luna looked to him, their eyes catching. . . . Her pupils were dilated, he realized, and his were probably the same.

Surprisingly, it was Luna who sprung first, her lips smashing against his in a passionate and lust filled kiss. He kissed back, of course, just as eager to satisfy her needs as he was to satisfy his own.

He was wondering what on earth he had put in the heat part of his potion to make them act like this. Maybe it was some meshed up form of a love potion. . . .

But it all escaped his mind as Luna's lips moved down to his neck, giving him a healthy (rather painful) love bite. A gasp escaped George's lips while a giggle escaped Luna's.

Luna was a little masochist.

She pushed him hard back against the arm of the sofa, her mouth against his again. He responded by pushing her over . . . forgetting that they were on a sofa and they both ended up on the floor, though neither of them acknowledged it. Somehow, to neither of their knowledge, George managed to remove Luna's tank top, tossing it somewhere over his head, leaving her clad in only her bra and jeans.

Luna's fingernails dug into George's back but, instead of taking the moment to realize the pain, George let it spur him on as he pressed his lips harder against her, letting his fingers linger just above the edge of her pants.

Luna rolled them over again, George's body hitting hard against the coffee table and knocking it to the floor. She managed to get them both up, still kissing him, and George took the opportunity to push her back against the nearest wall. This time Luna gasped, her eyes catching George's as he smirked at her.

She turned them around, pushing him against the wall this time, her teeth attached to his earlobe as she eagerly undid the button of his jeans. He slid from them, now only in his boxers as he lifted Luna up, wrapping her legs around her his waist.

Her fingernails were in his neck as he moved clumsily into his bedroom, falling onto the bed. Luna's hands moved up into his hair, tugging hard as he undid the button of her jeans, sliding them down her slim legs. She rolled them over again, giggling softly as she gave George an evil smile, bending forward to press kisses (bites), along his chest and stomach.

Merlin, George loved this woman!!

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Don't say I didn't warn you!! It was real fun (and kind of hard) to write Luna in this new light, but I could see Luna as a closet masochist, couldn't you? Thanks for reading**


	18. Sunset and Rain

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Sunset and Rain

* * *

George woke the next morning feeling sore and exhausted but extremely satisfied. Looking down at his chest he could see the dozens of little bite marks that Luna had left on him. Grinnning he looked over, expecting to see Luna but she was gone.

Frowning slightly, he got up, stumbling over to his closet to pull out a robe. He went to Luna's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer and, when he opened the door, he found that she wasn't in there. Checking the bathroom, he found that she wasn't in there either.

After taking his own quick shower and throwing on a t-shirt and jeans, he went downstairs to his workshop, where the clock on the wall read almost one in the afternoon.

Merlin, he must have been worn out.

Luna wasn't there either, nor was she in the shop.

Where on earth had she gone to?

It wasn't until almost an hour later that George remembered that Luna had indeed purchased another, abliet small, house not to long ago, and, though she hardly spent much time over there, preferring to sleep where she had comfortably slept in Fred's old room, she might have gone over to get some clothes and take a shower.

George Apparated over to her new small cottage on the outskirts of Diagon Alley. He looked a mess, he was sure, with the wrinkled t-shirt and jeans and the hastily thrown on jacket (which he knew was inside out). His hair probably looked a mess, since he hadn't stoped to brush it after his shower.

Luna usually reminded him before they went down to the shop.

Picking up the fake rock near the door (something Luna had picked up from a Muggle shop), he took the spare key and went inside, closing the door behind him.

The house was small, though perfect for someone like Luna. It used to belong to some old lady and it was easy to see that. Each wall of the house was tacked up with flowery wall paper that Luna had found 'absolutely adorable'. There was a kitchenette area (though she always ate at George's place), a living room (which had hardly been used; Luna said the sofa smelled like cats, which would explain why Hadley and Henley loved it), a tiny bathroom with a claw-footed tub, and a bedroom.

"Luna!" George called out. He half expected Hadley and Henley to come running out but realized that they were peacefully resting on Luna's bed back at his place.

George wasn't even sure the cats even knew about this place yet and he marveled on how much he was around Luna. There was hardly a moment in which they were apart or in which he didn't know where she was which is why maybe he was so worried.

"Luna!" he said again, though it was obviously apparent that she was not here.

Thinking quickly, he decided to take a chance and, after making sure the door was locked, he Apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

"She's not here," Ginny said almost as soon as George had opened the door.

He glanced around, spying the family's clock. Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ron were all at work and Mum was out shopping.

That left the ever prying Ginny Weasley. She smirked at him as he sat down at the kitchen table. "What are you on about?" George asked.

"You're not very good at this game dear brother," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Still don't get what you're talking about."

"Oh stop being so coy! Luna's not here you big dolt!"

George frowned at his sister, putting his head in his hands. "Have you seen here, possibly?"

"She came by here earlier," Ginny said, smiling now.

"Well – do ya know where she, er, went?"

"George?" He looked up as the young girl sat down across from him, sliding over a cup of tea. "Why don't you just tell her already?"

"Tell her what?"

Ginny scoffed. "That you love her of course. It's so obvious; almost everyone can see it. It's in the way you look at her and the gentle touches you give her and all the things you've done for her. Even Ron noticed and that's practically a miracle in itself."

"How do you expect me to just tell her that?"

"Seems you can tell her anything George. Since Fred died she's been the only one to get through to you. We talk, you know, when she comes over here. You should see the way that her eyes light up when she talks about you. She tells me all the stuff you do together and all the stuff you talk about. Sure, no one probably would have ever saw it coming, you know, but the more I think about it, you two were made for each other. She brings out something in you and helped you get through a terrible moment in your life. Luna obviously cares about you and you obviously feel the same so you should tell her right now."

"Trouble is," George said, looking out the window, "I'm not sure where to find her."

The sun was low in the sky, heading slowly towards the horizon. If he hadn't been worried before he was definetly worried now.

"Think about it, big brother," Ginny said. "You probably know more about Luna than anyone else on this earth. Where do you think she would be?"

George thought for a moment before a slightl smile came to his face. "Thanks, baby sister," he said, moving around the table and planting a quick kiss on her cheek.

"It's what I do," she said, shrugging. "Go get her."

Grinning, George rushed out into the backward and Apparated back to his apartment.

* * *

"Luna?"

She didn't glance down at him as he pulled himself up onto the roof and sat down next to her. She pulled her knees to her chest, staring off into the sunset with tears falling down her face.

He looked into the sunset for a moment too. It was beautiful, of course, something that Luna had made him stop and take a moment to realize. The sunset had never really mattered that much to him but the way Luna had described and the way it made her feel was what had changed his mind.

George reached over to move a piece of hair out of her face but she jerked away from him. "Don't," she said softly.

"Luna what's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't give me false hope okay?" she said. "Don't tell me that what happened last night and the way I feel is real, George, because it can't be. I'm just – I'm Loony Loopy Luna Lovegood, the crazy, weird that no one likes. The girl who everyone avoids and plays tricks on. The girl who wears raddish earrings and a butterbeer bottle cap necklace and who believes in fairy tale creatures and fanciful things because she can't believe in things like friends or family or – or love."

She put her head down, crying against her arms. George put his hand on the small of her back, leaning towards her. "Is that really what you think?"

When she didn't respond, George touched the top of her head, making her look up at him. "Luna, last night was real. It was real to me and I'm sure it was real to you too. I like you because you're loony and loopy and so not like all the other girls. I care about you because you dare to do the different and you don't care what other people think.

"As for not being able to believe in friends and family, I don't know where you came up with that. My family loves you like you were their own. You bring light to the day and they've pointed it out too. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all consider you one of their great friends. They're always asking about you if you're not around. And –"

He placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it, her skin soft against his fingertips. "And I love you because of who you are, Luna. You're one of the most caring people I've ever met and you're funny and so beautiful. And you've done so much for me, Luna. More than anyone has ever done. I don't think I would have ever made it after the war if it weren't for you. I love you, Luna."

"You do?" She said, softly.

"I do," George said smiling. "For a while now, actually."

Luna smiled, looking away from him as a blush came to her face. He gently put his finger under her chin, lifting her face back up. "Do you feel the same way?" he asked.

For an answer, she leaned forward, meeting him and pressing her lips against his. If he had thought the kiss last night had been good, then this one was absolutely perfect. She kissed him, slow and sensual, without all the urgency (not that that was a bad thing). George let his fingers dwell in her long hair as his eyes feel shut; she tasted like cherries.

When they broke apart, George couldn't help but smile softly at her. Her eyes opened halfway as she smiled back.

A raindrop hit the tip of his nose and he looked up at the sky. "We'd better get inside before it starts to pour."

It was as he said it that the raindrops started falling faster, pattering on the rough and soaking George through his jacket. They were laughing as George helped Luna climb down from the roof, her hair plastering itself to her face.

He headed for the door but Luna stopped him, turning him back around to face her before standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him again. He wrapped his hands around her waist, twirling her around happily.

He looked into her shining eyes as the rain feel around them, soaking them to their skin, though it didn't matter in the slightest. He knew Luna didn't mind because she had always loved the rain. It washed away things, she had said, made the next day seem so much brighter. She made him see things for what they were, what they could be.

And right now, he could see that she could be the one.

"I love you, Luna," he said, gently moving her hair away from her face.

She smiled. "I love you too, George."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Don't worry, it's far from over. Still got thirty-nine prompts left ********. See you later.**


	19. Proposal

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Iridescent, Opal, Silver

* * *

**Day of Proposal**

George was nervous.

Actually he was beyond nervous.

He was _petrified_.

George wasn't one to be overly romantic, but he already had his plan set out and all he had to do was hope it went smoothly. Hope that Luna would appreciate what he had done.

They had been dating two years now, with good times and bad (but mostly good). Like Ginny had said, a while ago now, the family had expected it, really, especially (surprisingly) his mum. She had smiled when she saw Luna and him walk in together for a family dinner, holding hands and hadn't said anything about at all.

He hadn't realized he had been so obvious.

He felt it was time though, for him to purpose. It had to be. It felt so right, being with Luna, and, he knew for a fact that she felt the same way being with him.

His mother had continually hinted at it and about the numerous grandchildren she was hoping for. She never had been one to be subtle and one day she just outright asked him, "When are you going to marry that girl?"

But Ginny was the one who he had talked to about proposing to Luna. She had said just make it cute and unexepected.

George had frowned and responded that he didn't do 'cute'. Ginny had rolled her eyes and said, "Well, you can do sweet. Make it sweet then. Merlin, you're difficult."

So it was with Ginny's advice that he planned a picnic for the two of them at Haven Park, supposedly for Luna's twenty-first birthday (though that was part of it, he supposed).

"This is lovely, George," Luna said, grinning as she cut a piece of cake for the both of them.

"Glad you like it," George said, smiling. "How was work?"

"Exhilarating. I've got a new story to work on."

"About?"

"Your sister, actually, and her work with the Harpies. Should be fun. How was work for you?"

"You would know, considering you're at the shop more than at the _Prophet_."

"Yes, well, it's only because I can't stand being away from the shop for more than a second."

"You can't stand being away from the shop or from me?"

Luna shrugged, smiling. "A little of both, I suppose."

George watched silently as she reached into the basket to pull out the plastic baggy of grapes he had packed for her, because she loved them so much. She held one out to him but he declined, telling her to enjoy them.

They sat in silence while Luna delicately ate her grapes and George leaned back on his hands, waiting patiently until –

"Oh."

He looked over to Luna, who was holding the ring in between her fingers, gazing at it with surprise.

He had bought her a silver ring, knowing she'd appreciate it more than if it were gold. On top of the ring sat an iridescent, opal pearl incircled in small blue diamonds that matched her eyes. He had seen the ring in a small jewelry shop and thought it was perfect for her.

When she looked at him, there were tears in her eyes. "George, it's beautiful."

George gently took the ring from her, moving to one knee, taking her hand in his. "I'm not very good at romantic speeches, Luna, but I know that if you say yes, you'll make me very happy. I guess I should have realized I'd fall for you that first day you came to work in the shop. You're a wonderful girl, Luna, and I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Luna laughed, choking slightly on her tears. "Yes. Yes, of course."

George grinned, slipping the ring onto her finger and pulling her against him in a hug. She kissed him and he kissed back, happier than ever.

He hadn't expected any of this, at all. He hadn't even expected to get married to anyone, because he had figured his life was as good as over. But in Luna had walked and changed his entire way of thinking.

And even though he hadn't expected any of this, he was glad he had it now.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, I know, more fluff. Hope you enjoyed now. Yeah I know I skipped their whole two years of dating but a lot of the prompts I have left I wanted to save for when they had kids. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter.**


	20. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

This is me talking, me being real, alright?

I know I mess up sometimes and I won't spell words right or I'll mess up grammar. . . .

My freaking bad.

But what I don't need is for readers (who I will not mention) or whoever the heck they are to leave a review on how horrible a writer I am or whatever.

First off: I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!! I am not writing this note because you 'hurt my feelings' or sent me into a 'suicidal rage', Flame Rising. I am writing this to all my readers or new readers or people simply stumbling upon one of my stories to let you know that if you don't like it, press the little back space button. Why leave a review if all you're going to do is criticize and belittle me just because it's 'in the guidelines to be able to write your opinion'.

Second: This does not mean that I don't love getting reviews and that I don't care what the nice people think. I do. I am not a 'review whore' and I don't tend to ask for them. They make me happy to see them and I love to respond to people who've reviewed. So if you're one of my lovely, kind reviewers, by all means, go on.

Third: I do not mind constructive criticism. I love it and I will respond positively to your reviews. But I do mind blatant rudeness and I will not hesitate to respond and tell you just how I feel.

This note is in response to all those who feel it is necessary to torment writers. If you feel the need to write rude things in people's boxes just because you don't have the guts to write a story because you're scared what people will say about your crap stories, by all means go ahead. If this means I lose readers, at least I know I can still depend on the true people like allhugs13, Celebrytie Aris Channas, M.E.Potter, and the fifty or so other people who have me on their alert or favorite list, just to name a few.

I truly do thank my readers who have been kind and supportive since I've join people. You guys are great. And if any of you are writers, like I know so many of you are, please, I implore you not to let reviewers the ones mentioned above. You are a great writer if you put you're mind to it and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I'm not one, though, to sit back and let someone blatantly disrespect me and I hope you are either.

Thank you,

Nea aka Suni-Dlight.

"Make it a Sunny Day!!"


	21. Engagment Party

**Disclaimer: Wish I own it but I don't. Tears for me.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Feast and Bouillabaisse

* * *

**An Engagement Party**

So his mum and his scheming little sister had done.

After all their plotting and planning, they had succeeded in convincing the only person on his side to turn against him.

They had successfully persuaded Luna into the idea of an Engagement Party.

Funny because she had been the one to tell George that they didn't need a fancy party to commiserate their engagement. But then she had spent one day with his mum and sister, going over wedding decorations or something, only to come back to the shop and exclaim happily about having the party of the century.

"It'll be fun," she said, with that smile.

Now he sat in a chair in the backyard watching the festivities and the people mewling about, laughing and talking. He couldn't keep track of how many people had come and congratulated him already, along with mentions of how they never thought it was "about time he got married".

He was only twenty-four for Merlin's Sake! Had people expected him to get married fresh out of Hogwarts or something?

Luna appeared next to him with a big bowl of – well of something, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She looked lovely, dressed in her yellow sundress, white ballet shoes and a white ribbon in her hair. "Having fun?" she asked.

"In the very sense of the word," George said, grinning and standing from his seat to follow her to the table across the yard. "How's the feast going?"

It was another thing his mother had insisted on: stuffing people with enormous and unmeasured amounts of food. "People have got to eat, George," she had said, already frazzled and busy when he had arrived at the house.

"You're mother is cooking up a storm," Luna said, setting down the bowl. "Of course with my and Ginny's eager help. Is Mrs. Weasley always that fierce in the kitchen?"

"Always. And don't let her here you call her 'Mrs. Weasley'. She'll box your ears if you don't call her mum now."

Luna smiled, picking up a spoon and dipping it into the bowl. "It's something to get used to is all. . . . Want to try some?"

She held up the spoon. I eyed it cautiously. "What is it?"

"Bouillabaisse."

"Bless you."

"No, silly. It's a French delicacy."

"Whatever for?"

"Well Fleur is coming isn't she? And I hear she's planning on bringing her parents. We, that is Ginny and I, thought it would be a pleasant treat for them, along with a whole lot of other French food. They'll positively love it!"

"You and Ginny made this?"

"Yep! All by ourselves."

"Since when have you and Ginny been French chefs?"

"Come on, George! Please? It won't kill you to try it will it?"

"It might," he muttered, but Luna's pleading gaze swayed him. It was important to her that he try it. He took the spoon and slowly stuck it into his mouth. He had never had bouillabaisse before so he wasn't exactly sure what it should taste like it. But if this, salty, tangy taste was how it was supposed to taste, than he didn't suppose it was to bad. "Pretty good," he said, handing the spoon back to Luna.

She grinned. "Oh, I just knew you'd like it. Now I've just got to try it on Ron and if he likes it, than it'll truly be a success."

Luna ran off, over to Ron who was speaking with Hermione about something. She latched onto his arm, pulling him towards the table. He visibly blanched, trying to look for some excuse.

George smiled at his wife-to-be, moving into the house where his mum and Ginny were busy at work. While they threw stuff into pots and rolled dough, a floating knife sliced potatoes, carrots, and other vegetables, while the fruits washed themselves in the sink.

"Luna get you to try the bouillabaisse?" Ginny asked, wiping sweat from her brow with her sleeve.

"Yeah, not bad," I told her, smiling.

"She was so very proud of it and she has a right to be. Made it all by herself."

"She said you _and_ her made it. . . ."

"Nope. I suck at making anything that I've never heard of. Luna and I were making invitations and when she saw Fleur and her parent's names, she cried out that we'd have to have food for them. I asked her where was she going to find someone to cook good French cuisine at the last minute and she said she'd handle it. Next thing I knew, she came in here this morning with all these cook books, in English of course, but the affect is still the same. Of course, mum almost threw a fit when Luna started to cook, claiming that the bride-to-be shouldn't be an the kitchen during her Engagement party, but Luna finally convinced her. So we cook the traditional stuff while she handles the foreign food. She's actually doing a really good job."

George looked out the window as Luna shoved another spoon of bouillabaisse into Ron's mouth in a surprise attack. Ron went to spit it out but he stopped, taking a moment to actually taste the food in his mouth for once. He smiled at Luna who grinned, throwing her arms around his neck in a quick hug before running back towards the kitchen.

Luna came rushing, kissing George once more on the cheek before moving over the vegetables, taking the knife from the air and chopping them herself. "Success," she said, smiling out the window.

George smiled. That was Luna, he supposed, never taking the credit for herself but willing to share it with anyone, even if they didn't want it.

"George Weasley, you get out of this kitchen this instant!" his mum said, brandishing her rolling pin at her. "Move it, mister! You're in our way!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going mum!" George moved out the kitchen with a smile still on his face.

Gotta love his family.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I hope you guys enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	22. Socks and Cryptic

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Socks and Cryptic

* * *

_**A Year and Eight Months AW (After Wedding)**_

Luna loved socks.

George didn't know why and he never asked why.

But she loved them.

One whole drawer in the room they now shared in the flat was put aside for Luna's socks. Of course, none of her socks were the normal kind. No, Luna couldn't just have socks that were red and blue or green and black. . . .

No, Luna's socks were crazy socks. Most of them were long enough to reach her knees, some of them were what Luna called 'Toe Socks' and others were the most bizarre of colors.

She had one pair that were pink, yellow, and white and another pair that were black with blue skulls on them. She had socks with moving animals and fairies and socks that were just outrageously bright.

So it wasn't exactly weird when Luna came into the room and laid her stocking feet across George's legs, little rattles and pacifiers on them.

He grinned at her. "What's up Luna?"

She looked around the room, a slight frown on her face. "I was just thinking that this place was a bit small don't you agree?"

George ran his fingers through her hair. "Yes well, there are only two of us"

"Yes only two of us. . . ." She looked down at her hands twirling her fingers together.

"Are those new socks?" George asked.

"Oh yes do you like them?" she said wiggling her toes.

He watched the little rattles and pacifiers move around. "Yes they're . . . interesting."

"I do love new things oh so much.. It's an adventure of sorts, wouldn't you agree?"

"Is something the matter, Luna?"

"No, not at all darling George."

"Right. . . ."

We sat in silence and I watched Luna as she wriggled her toes some more. "What do you think of the names Ivory and Iden?" she asked suddenly.

"Those are nice names, I guess," George responded.

"What about Tyler and Tory?"

"Luna what are you –?"

"I've always been partial to Lorcan and Lysander but –"

"Luna!" He called, breaking her from her reverie. "You're being very cryptic."

"Am I?" Luna asked.

"Yes."

"Oh." Luna slid her feet from George's lap and stood up, wrapping her arms around her stomach. George watched as she moved slowly into the kitchen. "Merlin, I'm hungry enough to eat for _three people_."

She sent a glance over her shoulder at George before disappearing into the kitchen.

George shook his head. Sometimes that girl was just so –d

Wait. . . .

_Three People?_

George hopped to his feet, running into the kitchen. "Luna?"

"Hmm?"

A grin came to George's face. Luna had already made a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich and she had a bowl of chips out and was already in the process of scooping ice cream into another bowl.

He had never seen her eat so much in her life.

"How long?" George said, moving towards her.

Luna looked up, licking ice cream from her finger, an innocent expression on her face. "Hmm?"

He smirked moving forward to grab her around her waist. "You're a little monster do you know that?"

Luna laughed, putting her arms around his neck as he spun her around. They ended back on the couch, his head against her stomach. George looked up at her to see her still smiling. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Took you long enough, you know."

"Why didn't you just say anything?"

"Because I wasn't sure until today. Besides, I've been throwing up for the past couple weeks now. You'd think a guy would notice."

"Guys never notice anything. . . . So how long?"

"Getting close to three months."

"Wow." George placed a kiss against Luna's stomach and she giggled. "Hello, son or daughter or . . . or both. I'm your dad."

"George I don't think they can hear you."

"Mum said it's good to talk to them when they're in your stomach. . . . Your mum's a bit cynical, I suppose. But I know you hear us."

Luna giggled again. "Guess we should watch what we say for a while."

"And do," George said with a smirk.

She smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Yes well the kids are hungry and so is their mum."

"Don't you move, I'll get it," George said, hopping up. "Wouldn't want you straining yourself."

"You're dad's a bit overprotective," he heard Luna muttered. "But he's a good guy. You'll love him, I'm sure."

George smiled pulling out a tray to put Luna's food on. He was beyond excited.

* * *

**A/N: So here you are. I started a new update story and this story will appear every Wednesday (yay I'm late) and Sunday. Stay tuned.**


	23. Palace and Lakeside

**Disclaimer: I have no claims on Harry Potter which is why I'm disclaiming it.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Palace and Lakeside

* * *

_**One Year and Ten Months AW (After Wedding)**_

So it took a lot of planning and a lot of saving but George finally managed it and now they weren't as nearly as broke as he thought they would be when he had gotten done.

It was perfect! The perfect location, the perfect setting . . . just completely perfect. Luna would love it, he was sure.

"Where are we George?" Luna asked, his hands over his eyes.

"You'll see," George said, grinning.

"Are we at Haven Park? I hear water running."

"No we're some where entirely different. Are own Haven. I call it," he said, finish moving his hands to Luna's swollen stomach, "Paradise."

Luna gasped, lifting her hands to her mouth. They stood on the banks of a lake, trees surrounding a rather large cottage like house. The back of the house faced the lake, a balcony from the main bedroom.

"Oh George!" Luna cried out. He let go of her as she rushed forward into the house, using her wand to unlock it. Smiling, George followed her in, watching as she explored the house.

The house wasn't furnished yet, though George was pretty sure they'd just bring the furniture over from the flat and add to it if they needed too. The walls were bare and plain white but he was sure Luna would waist no time in painting the walls, five months pregnant or not.

She moved into the kitchen, running her fingers across the marble tile of the counters. She looked to George for a quick second with a grin before moving up the stairs towards the upper rooms.

"I figured this could be the nursery," George pointed out, opening the door nearest the master bedroom. "And this one," he added opening another door across the hall, "could be for when one of the kids gets older. There's a spare room over there and an extra bathroom."

Luna grinned as she made her way into the Master Bedroom, spinning around the very spacious area. The bathroom was large, with a very large tub ("Big enough for two, I see," Luna had stated, smirking at George as he grinned sheepishly at her).

She moved towards the balcony, throwing open the doors and taking in a deep big breath. George moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist again. "There's gnomes in those bushes, just so you know," he whispered into her ear.

He heard her laugh before she leaned her head back against his shoulder. The sunset looked beautiful from up where they were, just resting on the surface of the lake which rippled in the gentle wind.

"Truly Paradise," Luna whispered. "Our own palace."

She turned in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck. "This is . . . so much more than I could ever ask for, George. You've been so good to me George. You're so wonderful. My Prince in our own Palace."

* * *

A couple of days later they had moved all their stuff into their new house, what with the help of practically the entire Weasley family.

Ginny, Hermione, and Fluer helped Luna paint, though Mrs. Weasley almost through a fit when she saw her daughter-in-law moving around so vigorously. They had all been a big help though, his mum suppling the food and drinks who were in need of them, while Mr. Weasley, Bill, Harry, Ron, and Percy helped George Apparate and Floo the furniture and their things to the house.

It was getting towards sunset again the family was resting, Teddy and Victorie splashing around in the lake until Fleur called them in. Teddy splashed Luna, who was sitting on the edge of the lake with a notepad in her arms. It didn't surprise George one bit when she threw down her notebook and ran out waist deep into the lake in her dress, picking up the little eight-year-old and tossing him in the water. Victorie jumped at her causing her to fall down in the water.

"Oh, Luna, dear, get out of the water before you catch cold!" Mrs. Weasley called, rushing forward.

Luna reappeared above the water roaring as she chased after the two screaming kids, laughing happily. George couldn't help but smile. If her niece and Teddy already loved her, their kids would be absolutely crazy about her.

"She's fine mum," Ron said, shaking his head. "This is Luna for you."

"She's five months pregnant," Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "She should be resting. We should leave before she over exerts herself."

George rolled his eyes. "Mum, Luna never rests, but she's not stressed out or anything and she takes very good care of herself. . . . But, I'll get her out of the water," he added as is mum shot him a stern look.

"Come on, Victorie!" Bill called out.

"You two, Teddy!" Ginny said.

"Luna time to come in," George said, grinning.

The three looked at each other before looking at them. "Do we have to?" they all said together.

The rest of the family laughed as Mrs. Weasley and Hermione both huffed. "She's just as bad as the kids sometimes," Mrs. Weasley said.

"The reason they love her I suppose," Percy said, smiling slightly. Never really having known Luna it was odd how quickly he came to like her. Percy had told George later that anyone who had could put the smile back on George's face was good enough for him.

"The reason everyone loves her," George said, softly, smiling back.

* * *

George found Luna later out sitting on the balcony, her notepad in her hands as she drew the family how she remembered it from that evening, fun and carefree, while the kids played in the lake.

She smiled at him as he sat down beside her, leaning against him as she continued to sketch her picture and George sat their quietly, watching her.

She sighed when she was done, setting the picture off to the side. "Do you think I'll make a good mum?" she asked suddenly, staring off into the lake.

"Of course I do," George said, surprised. "You'll be the best. Why are you worried?"

"Well, you know, it's just because I was an only child so I don't know a thing about taking care of kids and I feel as if I won't know when to say no and I'm scared I'll spoil them rotten."

"You're supposed to spoil them, Luna. . . . Well to a point you know, so they don't become spoiled brats." George turned her face towards him. "But I doubt it'll be possible not to spoil such a wonderful child. We've already got them all this."

He gestured out around them, where the sun was disappearing beneath the waves of the water. Luna smiled again. "Their own palace."

"With their own mother as the Queen."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know I'm a day late but the update schedule still stands, Sundays and Wednesdays. Thanks a bunch.**


	24. Cheese and Stairs

Disclaimer: Not mine at all

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Cheese and Stairs

* * *

_**Two Years AW (After Wedding)**_

George stood staring into the nursery, a smile on his face.

After a lot of consideration, they had decided to paint the room green, buying the child green cloths and things to match. This way, since neither of them wanted to know what the baby was, it would be easier than worrying about whether to buy pink or blue for the baby.

Little brown teddy bears waddled happily over the wall, some with little blue bow ties and some with little blue hair bows. Luna had hung a mobile over the crib that had little stars and moons and then she had hung some of the pictures up on the walls.

He was sure the baby would love it.

Moving down the stairs he heard Luna rummaging around in the refrigerator frantically before moving over to the cupboards and scrabbling around in there. He watched her waddle for a minute, her big stomach out in front of her. She was seven months pregnant now.

"What are you doing, Luna?" he asked, coming up behind her.

"Do we have any cheese?" she asked, very randomly.

George couldn't help but laugh slightly. "What?"

"Cheese," she explained continuing with her search. "I just had the sudden urgent craving for cheese."

"What kind?"

"That's just it, I don't know. I didn't even know it was cheese at first. I tried ham and ice cream and then I tried pickles and peanut butter, but it wasn't until I ate some yogurt and cheesy puffs that I realized I needed some cheese. So I thought any kind would do but . . . we don't have any cheese."

Still grinning, George said, "Do you want me to go get you some cheese?"

She turned towards him. "Oh, you don't have to do that, George. I'd hate to send you out."

"Don't worry about it," he told her, placing his hand on the top of her stomach and pressing a quick kiss against her cheek. "You and junior try not to wreck the house."

He smiled, giving her another kiss before moving out the house.

* * *

When George returned to the house, it was to find Luna sitting on the bottom step, tears streaming down her face. He smiled slightly, moving towards her. He had since gotten used to her mood swings, having had to deal with his mother's mood swings when she was pregnant with Ginny.

He kneeled down in front of her, the grocery bag with cheese in it in his hands. "What's wrong, Luna."

She looked up the stairs before looking back at him, sobbing. "I can't get up the stairs!"

Smiling softly, he lifted up the bag. "I've brought your cheese."

Luna took the bag from him, sniffling. "I just don't understand it, George! I'm so . . . so big! I couldn't even get up the stairs by myself and you always have to help me stand up when I sit down. What kind of cheese is this?" she added, unwrapping it and breaking off a piece.

"Cheddar."

"Goody," she said, breaking off a rather large piece and putting it in her mouth. "I'fe nefer veen this vig bevore! And I'fe nefer veen so hepless! I mean, vook at me! I'm as vig as a vloody house! I can't even cwimb up the vloody stairs! Do you realvise 'ow pafetic that is? I vused to vun up the stairs and now look at me!"

She sobbed into her hands, her hair falling in a curtain around her. George squeezed himself into the seat beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Having not understood half of what she said but getting the jest of it he tried to console her. "Luna, you're not big. You're definitely not as big as a house. In fact," he added, lifting her head so that she looked at him, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone more beautiful than you are right now, mother of my children and my wife."

Luna swallowed, saying, "You think so?"

"Definitely." He stood to his feet, grabbing hold of her arms and lifting her to her feet. "I'll help you up the stairs and you don't have to feel helpless because I want to help you do it. You'll be fine."

She smiled at him, pressing a kiss against his cheek as he helped her towards their room.

* * *

**A/N: So I know it's short but it's almost eleven and I'm really tired. So here is your update and I want to thank everyone for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter. P.S. Luna's monologue is not spelled wrong. She has a huge chunk of cheese in her mouth so yay.  
**


	25. Blanket and Breathing

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Breathe and Blanket

* * *

_**One Day IL (Into Life)**_

Even when he was old with age and wise beyond his ears, George would never be able to successfully describe the feeling he felt when he first held his baby boy to his chest, wrapped up in a soft blanket.

He was perfect, so tiny. He stared at up his father with faded blue eyes, the color having to still develop but he was pretty sure that the little thing would have Luna's eyes and the Weasley hair of course.

George ran a finger lightly over the baby's cheek, revealing in the fact that he was just as soft as the blanket around him. The baby wriggled a little, involuntarily kicking his little legs and waving his arms.

Slowly, he moved over and sat down next to Luna's bed. She stared at him happily from where she laid back on her pillow, her eyes half way closed. "So?"

George looked back down at his baby, _their_ baby, running another finger over his soft cheek and his hair. "Can we?" he asked.

Luna shrugged, reaching over and resting her hand on his hand. "If it's what you want, George, I'm with you one hundred percent."

He smiled, looking down at the baby. "Fred it is then. Fred Weasley the Second.

* * *

Three days later found the new Weasley family was able to return home with their new baby, Freddy as they called him. Of course, Mrs. Weasley hosted festivities and Freddy was often passed between at least seven different people before he was able to cling back to his mother.

He was definitely his mother's child.

Three days old and the little thing was already horribly inquisitive. He looked everywhere (where he could look) and some times he would just sit and stare off into space. There were moments when he would just stare out through the bars of his crib, just gaze off into the distance.

It was these moments that George loved the most, sitting on the floor of the nursery with a book for Freddy who listened quietly, but George was sure it was because he wasn't paying attention. Usually George would finish the book and just gaze at his son in awe and amazement over the fact that he had produced such a handsome little thing with the big smart eyes.

Then Freddy would go to sleep, kicking once or twice in his sleep before staying still, his hands raised up to his head. And George would watch him as he lay there, breathing so softly that it was a wonder he was breathing at all.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

He breathed so slowly, so delicately. This little perfect human being. George placed his hand gently on the little boy's stomach for a moment, letting it raise and fall with each intake. Leaning forward, he placed a small kiss on his forehead, before moving to his own bedroom where Luna lay on the bed, curled up on her side.

George sat down beside her, pushing her hair out of her before laying down beside her, listening to her breathe softly.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Leaning forward, he placed a kiss against her slightly parted lips before wrapping his arm around her waist and letting himself fall slowly into sleep.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

One family, breathing and living together in peaceful and blissful harmony.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its taken me a minute to update. Thanks again for reading and see you next chapter.**


	26. DragonFly

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Dragonfly

* * *

**_Four Years IL (Into Life)_**

Little Roxanne sat on her blanket, in the backyard, her eyes wide as she watched George and Fred play around with an old toy broom, Luna sitting next to her.

Roxanne was the newest addition to their family, three and a half years younger than her brother but already just as inquisitive but in a Luna kind of way. She looked more like her mom too, though her curly blond hair still held a tinge of red when the sun shone on her.

Luna finally caught her daughter's attention (not an easy task) and they began to play a little hand game that Luna had taught her, Roxanne's laughter heard lightly over the soft buzz of insects. George and Fred moved to sit next to them, Fred rolling his eyes as his father ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "You'll be the star player after a while," George told him.

"Come on dad," Fred said, though the four-year-old couldn't stop smiling.

"You guys finally hungry?" Luna asked grinning.

"Starved!" Fred said, falling back into the grass.

"You're always hungry . . . just like your dad." Luna stood, bending quickly to tickle Fred and kiss George on his cheek.

"Ew, gross," Fred said, wrinkling his nose.

"Be back," Luna said, disappearing into the house.

George swooped Roxanne into his arms, lifting her up. "Hullo, Roxy," he said, brushing his nose against hers.

She giggled, putting her small hands his face but stopped suddenly, her ears pricking lightly as a dragon fly flew by, landing briefly on her forehead before flying off. Roxanne wiggled out of George's arms, crawling as fast as she could after the dragon fly.

"Where ya goin' Roxy? " Fred asked, getting to his feet. He looked to his father. "Where's she goin'?"

"You know how your sister is . . . . she never sits still for a moment," George said.

He watched as Fred walked over to Roxanne who was reaching up for the dragonfly, which had escaped her by perching on a leaf just out of reach of her grasping hands. Fred put his hands under her arms and lifted her up. "There ya go Roxy," he said, patting his sister affectionately on the head.

The dragonfly, sensing danger, flew from the leaf and Roxanne followed . . . _walking_.

"Luna!" George cried, getting to his feet. She came running out of the house, the picnic basket in her hand, but it dropped when she saw her daughter taking these tiny steps across the yard, waving her arms in front of her. Luna looked to George in surprise, as he grinned over at her.

Roxy had just taken her first steps.

It of course didn't last long before Roxanne fell back with a crinkle of her diapers as she waved and laughed at the departing dragonfly. Luna and George both ran to her, George swooping her up and spinning her around.

"Oh my little girl is growing up so fast!"

"Oh, my little girl is growing up so fast!" George cried out, laughing.

Luna kissed her cheek. "We're so proud of you, darling."

She picked up the basket and they walked back to the blanket where an impatient Fred was "starving", sitting down, Roxanne clapping her hands at the new found attention.

With half a sandwich in his hands and the other in his mouth, Fred moved away from the blanket, saying, "Come here, Roxy. Come to 'Fra'!"

Roxy stared at him and for a moment, after Luna had lifted her to her feet, she looked as if she were going to walk to her brother. But then, the dragon fly passed across her vision again and she tottered after it, cooing. Fred stared after her for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Just like Roxy," he said.

George grinned and looked to his wife, rolling his own eyes. "Just like Luna."

* * *

**A/N: So I know it's late but here you are. I could have sworn I put it up yesterday, anyway, but I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**


	27. Reflection

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Reflection

* * *

_**Six Years IL**_

Lorcan and Lysander were exact replications of each other from their head to their toes. George had smiled when they were born, recalling how, just before Luna became pregnant with them, he had wondered why they hadn't had twins yet.

But now here these two were, blue eyes, red hair, and matching freckles, about ten under each eye and across the bridge of their noses.

Those two did everything and learned everything together, from learning to crawl to using a spoon, they hardly ever left the others side.

It was often that George would find the two in their room, sitting across from each other in their separate cribs, mimicking each other as best as the could, giggling late into the night. Their little reflection game.

But of course, reflections have their opposites too, their left being the right and such and the same went for the two boys.

Lysander was usually loud and cranky, finding solace in stealing the attention solely for himself, demanding it really. He laughed a lot and moved wherever he could wherever he was, looking for adventure in every single part of the house. He played with their toys, all of their toys non-stop, accompanying them with loud booms and cries.

Lorcan, on the other hand was the exact opposite. He _loved _the books his mother got him, even if he didn't know how to read. But he listened like Fred had, actually paid attention to the stories his mother read to him to help him fall asleep. He never craved attention, though he was happy when he got it. He liked being alone and George and Luna tended not to question it, just checking on him every couple of minutes. One time, they found him in a fortress of books, most of them picture books.

But they reminded George of himself and his brother when they were younger. They still played tricks together, especially when they could talk.

When they were about four they pulled their first prank on their Aunt Fleur.

Fleur had been baking cookies one day when George and the two boys had gone to visit her and Bill. She had just finish letting them cool off when Lorcan (or Lysander; George still wasn't sure to this day) walked innocently into the kitchen. "Can I have a cookie, Auntie Fleur?"

"Not until you 'ave finished your dinner," Fleur had said, smiling at her nephew. There were subtle traces of a British accent in her smooth French voice.

"Please, Auntie. It's just one cookie. Please?"

She relented of course, picking up the warm cookie and handing it to him. He smiled running out of the kitchen. Almost five minutes later though, in entered Lysander (or maybe Lorcan). "Auntie, can I have a cookie?"

Fleur did a double take. She knew that there was another set of twins in the family, but she always forgot how much they looked alike. "Didn't I just give you one?"

"No that was Lorcan. Can I have one?"

She handed him the cookie and he left the kitchen. But then Lorcan (Lysander?) came running in, looking angry. "Auntie, how come Lorcan got two cookies?"

"Two? But I've only given him one and you the other."

"No I never even got a cookie!"

Bill and George watched on confused as Fleur handed Lysander a cookie and he left, nibbling on it. Bill frowned also. "This look familiar to you?" he asked.

George couldn't help but smile somewhat. "Just a bit."

Now the actual Lorcan (or not) entered the kitchen, tears falling down his face.

"What is the matter dear?" Fleur said.

"Lysander's braggin' 'cause he got three cookies. I didn't even get one!"

"I suppose I should put a stop to this," George said, getting to his feet.

"You're kids," Bill said, shaking his head. "Like father, like sons, I suppose."

When George had found his sons in the Victoire's old room, they had four cookies, laughing happily.

George actually felt proud.

Luna was the only one who could tell them apart and stop their pranks. It was taking George a little while to get that skill down packed. He had asked her how she was able to tell them apart and she had simply smiled saying, "A mother's gift I suppose."

"My mum couldn't tell Fred and me apart for ages," George had contradicted.

"Only because you forever played tricks on her. . . . But it does help knowing that Lorcan has a little freckle on his left ear and Lysander has one on his right."

See? Just like a reflection.

* * *

**A/N: So I could have sworn I put this chapter up already. Anyway, here it is. Hope you like it.**


	28. DollLike

Disclaimer: Not mine at all

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Lace, Pink, Parasol, and Twirl

* * *

There was bright, pink lace everywhere . . . or so it seemed. . . .

Luna patted the lace down, a smile on her face as she moved to stand behind her daughter, using her wand to curl and twirl the girl's lush red hair.

To bad the smile on Roxanne's face didn't match Luna's. "I look like a doll," she muttered.

The dress was poofy and lacy, with poofy sleeves and a poofy skirt, a little white apron drapped over the front. She did indeed look like she had just been dropped out of a story book, though the frown would have proven different.

"You're adorable," Luna said.

"I don't want to be adorable, mum. . . . I'm almost twelve now."

"Eleven and a half."

"Right, which means I should have a choice as to how I want to dress. Besides, I hate pink."

"I thought pink was your favorite color?"

"When I was like two. Times have changed, mum. I'm into darker colors now."

"All finished." Luna got up and moved in front of her daughter, still grinning. She picked a matching parasol up off the ground. "Here . . . hold this."

Roxanne took the parasol and expanded it, scowling as she spun it around her head. There was a snigger and the two girls turned to look at Lysander and Lorcan.

The youngest, they often found solace in picking on their older sister and brother, but mostly on Roxanne, seeing as she was only five years older whereas Fred was eight. . . . Plus, Roxanne was their only sister, making it easier for them to annoy.

Now, seven years old they found more ways to be pests.

"Aww look at Roxy," Lysander said, laughing. "We should take pictures."

"And sell them off to the family."

"Or maybe post them around Hogwarts when we get there."

"Shut up the both of you," Roxy said, through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on Roxy, we're just playing," Lorcan said.

"Yeah, you look real nice," Lysander said. "If you were a baby!"

Of course, their taunts were never really that good, but they had their desired affects.

Roxanne's ears had turned rather red as the boys ran off laughing. She lifted up her dress, walking towards the stairs. "I am not wearing this."

"Roxy, you know the boys were only kidding," Luna said, standing. "You look adorable. Grandma Molly will –"

"I don't care what Grandma Molly will do!" Roxanne yelled suddenly. "I don't care what _you _want me to do! I'm not a baby, mum and you shouldn't be treating me like one!"

"Roxanne Weasley, I –"

But Roxanne of course wouldn't listen. Instead, she threw down the parasol as hard as she could, breaking it in the process as she ran up the stairs, slamming the door to her room.

* * *

George knocked on the door of Roxanne's room.

"I'm not coming out," she said.

"As well as you shouldn't," George replied. "In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't come out for the next two weeks or so."

There was movement and the door opened, Roxanne frowning out. The pink dress lay on the floor behind her. "Is this your way of telling me I'm grounded."

"You really hurt your mum's feelings you know."

Roxanne groaned, moving back into her room and flopping on the bed. "I just – don't like her treating me like a baby. In a month, I'm off to Hogwarts and then what?"

George smiled softly, moving to sit next to his daughter. "Your mum's always wanted to have a daughter. She promised me she'd do everything for you that her mum wasn't able to do for her. Which includes dressing you up in frilly outfits."

He reached down and picked the dress up off the floor, putting it on the bed. "You could always talk to your mum, you know, see if you two could make a few modifications."

When the girl didn't respond he got up from her bed, moving to her door. "I'm not saying you have to wear the dress, but it'll make your mum happy."

And he closed the door behind him.

An hour later he found Roxanne and Luna sitting in the living room, the dress on the table in front of them. Roxanne had brought down tons of _Witch Weekly_ magazines and Luna had her wand tucked behind her ear, both of them whispering and laughing as they fixed the lacy thing to Roxy's liking and Luna's approval.

Roxanne smiled up at her dad, rolling her eyes lightly but George smiled too, knowing that she was enjoying this, no matter how much she fussed and complained.

The parasol sat besides them like brand new.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope this was okay for the prompt and I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading ******


	29. Birthday Breakfast

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Wingardium Leviosa, china, and age

* * *

Fred's first spell when he became of age was _Wingardium Leviosa_, a spell Fred the first and George had been sure to use often when they reached seventeen.

He had been so happy, George recalled, having gone to bed at like seven in order to make the night seem quicker . . . of course, that didn't work and he ended up not actually getting to sleep into the clock had slowly ticked to twelve.

They had all been downstairs waiting for him to wake up that Saturday morning, seeing as how they would spend it together before heading over to the Burrow where Grandma Molly was preparing a massive birthday dinner.

Luna was preparing breakfast with Roxanne's help both of them giggling and laughing as Lysander talked his head off and Lorcan read a book.

When Fred appeared on the stairs, it was with a grin and his wand already in his hand. "Good morning all!"

A small smile came to George's face as his eldest son plopped down at the table. He was so much like his uncle, but not like George, though that was weird, him being his son. But he often saw more of Fred in Fred than he ever did in himself. . . . Not that he would ever try to replace Fred with Freddy the Second – Luna had made sure to tell him he didn't. Freddy was his son, not his twin brother no matter how much he missed that guy.

He and Freddy still managed to have their fun though.

"Breakfast is ready," Luna said, moving a skillet from the stove.

"Let me get the plates for you mother dearest," Fred said, holding up his wand.

Luna smiled at her son. "It's alright I –"

"I insist mum."

"Fred."

"Oh, come on, mum!" The new Seventeen-year-old groaned. "Let me just try! Please?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "I thought I only had two babies."

"We're not babies," the twins replied.

"You know what I meant." Luna looked to me but I just smiled, not wanting to get into this. She sighed. "Fine, but be careful."

Fred grinned, running his hand through his hair before holding up his wand at the cabinet. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

"Wait Fred!" Luna cried.

Too late.

Luna's nice china wedding plates, the ones her mother had used at her own wedding, came flying out of the adjacent cabinet, open from when Roxanne had gone looking for cups (hardly ever stepping foot into the kitchen she didn't know where anything was). The wobbled slightly as Fred handled the heavy stack of china, holding on with both hands.

"No Ministry of Magic Owl right!" he cried, excited and looking to his father. "I'm doing it! I'm really doing –"

During his brief loss of concentration, the china fell to the floor, shattering.

Roxanne screamed, hopping up onto the counter to avoid stepping on a sharp piece of china with her bare feet . . . and succeeded in sitting down on the handle of the bacon skillet.

Bacon flew up into the air. Some of it hit against the kitchen windows, sliding to the window sill, one land on top of Fred's head, covering his eye, another on Lorcan's book, coating the page with grease, and another falling down Lysander's loose shirt, landing against bare skin.

The little boy jumped up, crying out in shock and knocking hard into the table. The cups that had already been there fell too, crashing also.

The silence that descended on the kitchen was loud.

Fred lifted up the bacon piece from his eye, surveying the damage before looking to his mum and giving her a crooked smile. "Oops?"

Luna looked at him sternly for a minute before laughing, shaking her head. The atmosphere softened as Luna moved over to him patting his cheek. "Oops indeed. Oh, Freddy what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me unconditionally?" the boy asked, widening his smile.

"Suppose I'll have too." She looked around at the kitchen, still smiling. "Good thing you have your wand. . . . You can clean up this mess. Come on, Lorcan, let's go fix your book."

Luna wrapped her arm around the indignant little boy, taking him into the living room.

George looked to his Fred, who was looking at his wand and the mess unsure. "It's real easy. Just use _Reparo._ I'll clean up the windows before she gets back in here. And we won't mention to anyone else that your first spell was a flub, alright?"

Fred grinned as George turned to Lysander, who was fishing the now cold bacon out of his shirt. Lysander glared over at Roxanne, who was still sitting on the counter, tugging on her long red hair. "You know you could help clean; you flung the bacon," he added as George used his wand to clean off the grease from his shirt.

"Yeah, and you knocked over the table," Roxanne said. "So you're one to talk."

Lysander stuck his tongue out at his sister and Roxanne did the same. Lysander looked back at George, grinning. "Dad, when I'm of age, can I bust up things like Fred?"

"Absolutely not!" Luna called down the stairs.

Roxanne winced. "She's heard everything we've been talking about, huh."

"Of course," Fred said, lifting the repaired plates to the table. "Always does. Dad," Fred muttered, eying the windows.

"Don't you dare help him, George!" Luna said and Fred groaned, moving to get the paper towels while Lysander and Roxanne stiffled their giggles.

George rolled his eyes.

What on earth was going to do with his crazy family?

* * *

**A/N: I don't think my family is even this crazy ********. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Stay tuned cause we're getting close to the end.**


	30. Dramatic

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So I'm continuing this story after almost two years! I hope I can remember how to do this :-D This won't take long to finish I don't think. The chapters won't follow any real time line from here on out. Just a few moments with the kids. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Thirteen, Thief, Key, Journal

* * *

Thirteen had been a drastic age for Roxy.

This just meant that she became more dramatic.

If George had known this was the way she'd stay for the rest of her life, he would have nipped it in the bud then and there but he hadn't and now he was paying the price.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

George jumped out of the way as Lysander and Lorcan went running past, laughing and giggling. The door slammed on the downstairs bathroom and he heard the lock click.

Not a second later, Roxanne came storming past, tears streaming down her face which was as red as George's hair. "Thieves! Thieves! Give it back! NOW!"

" 'I can't believe he actually looked at me'!" Lysander read through the door and the two boys burst into laughter.

"NO!" Roxanne pounded on the door. "That's private!"

"Hey!" George called, running over to her. He grabbed his daughter just as Luna came running around the corner.

"What on earth is going on?" his wife asked, the scene in front of her practically.

"Those – those monsters you two created are what's going on!" Roxanne screamed. "Lorcan stole my key and then Lysander stole my diary! They're in there reading it now!"

"Okay, you breaking down the door isn't going to get them back!" George tried to reason.

Roxanne stomped her foot. "I hate this family! You guys don't care about me because I'm the middle child! It's all about Fred and the twins! It's not fair! The twins do something and they never get in trouble! I do something and the world comes crashing down! I hate it!"

With a cry of despair, she ran past her father and up the stairs, slamming the door to her room.

"Whoa," George said. He looked to Luna with an awkward smile. "We should get that girl an agent."

"George," Luna scolded, shaking her head. She lifted her fist, rapping her knuckles against the bathroom door. "Boys. Come out right now."

There was silence and then the door opened, Lysander and Lorcan both standing with a guilty look on their faces. Lysander held the blue diary while Lorcan clutched the matching ribbon with the gold key.

Luna gazed down at her boys. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

The two boys exchanged glances before pointing at each other. "It was his idea!" they shouted in unison.

George couldn't help the small smile that came to his face. Like father, like sons he supposed. Wiping the smile from his face, he held out his hands. Getting the clue, the twins handed him their stolen items. "I'm going to go talk to your sister and then you two need to come up and apologize, get it?"

"Got it," the twins muttered.

George nodded at Luna, heading for the stairs. When he got to Roxanna's door, he could hear her sniffing inside. "Roxy?"

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now!" she wailed.

"Yeah, well, I'm coming in anyway." George pushed the door open.

Roxy sat in the middle of her bed, arms and legs crossed as tears continued to spill down her face. "That's exactly what I'm talking about! I get no respect, no privacy, no –"

"Here." George smiled as the girl scrambled forward, taking the diary and the key. She opened the book, flipping through it before closing it again and locking it. She clutched the book to her chest, looking up at her dad. "I recommend you find a good charm to lock it when you get back to school."

Roxy nodded, sitting back down on the bed. George sat down next to her. "What's really the problem?"

"I just – I hate when they do things like this!" Roxy cried. "I hate the lack of privacy and the lack of respect! I'm their older sister after all, and I don't like being treated like this."

"Rox," George said chuckling, "sorry to tell you but no older sibling gets respect or privacy from the younger. I've been both so I think I should know."

Roxanne still didn't look sure. George wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Just think of it this way. . . . When they get to Hogwarts, in three years, you can jinx the heck out of them."

Roxy giggled, smiling up at him. "Thanks dad."

George grinned back.

One thing for sure: he was glad he wasn't ever that dramatic at thirteen.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back with this one! Hope you guys liked it. See you next time.**


	31. Soap

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Soap

* * *

When Fred the Second was five, he ate soap.

George would never truly understand why though now it was hilarious.

George thought it might have started the one time (the last time), Luna had given Fred a bubble bath.

"Mommy?" Fred said sitting on the toilet seat in his underwear. "What are you doing?"

"It's a bubble bath," Luna told him, holding up the bottle. "You poor the soap into the water and see? You get all these bubbles to play in. This soap is called Vanilla Dreams."

Fred squinted, taking the bottle from his mom. "The bottle says baby."

"Because it's baby soap. It won't hurt your eyes like grown up soap." Just then Roxy started to cry. "Oh, I'll be right back. I'm going to have your dad come in here."

Luna ran out of the bathroom. "George! George, can you watch Fred?"

"Sure thing," George called back, putting down the paper. He hurried up the stairs as Luna hurried into Roxy's room.

"Alright, Freddie, time for that – Fred, don't!" George rushed forward, pulling the bottle of bath soap away from his son but it was a little too late.

Fred had already poured some of the bottle into his mouth.

George pulled Fred into his arms, rushing to the sink. He turned on the cold water and cupped it in his hand, raising it to his son's mouth. "Come on, Fred. Spit it all out."

Of course it was a little too late for that too. Fred had already swallowed some of the soap. He gulped down the water then, coughing. "Mom said it was vanilla flavored. That – that was definitely not vanilla."

Luna rushed in, Roxanne in her arms. "What happened?"

"Fred tried to eat the soap!" George cried, still cupping water into Fred's mouth, the boy spluttering.

"Well don't choke him, George!" she responded.

"He's already choking on soap!"

Fred tried to push his dad's hand away. "Dad! Dad I'm fine!"

George set Fred down on the counter, grabbing a towel and rubbing it across Fred's face. "You sure?"

Fred grinned before he hiccupped, a bubble escaping.

* * *

That night after the kids were asleep, Luna lay on the bed, her arm across her face. "I'm a horrible mother."

George smiled down at her. "You made a mistake is all. And how would you have known that Fred would eat soap?"

Luna shook her head. "I shouldn't have let him hold the bottle."

"Luna, he's a five-year-old boy. He was curious! I bet Roxy will be next to give it a try."

"Oh Merlin!" Luna flopped over onto her stomach.

George laughed, sitting on the bed and wrapping his arm around her waist. "Luna, don't worry about it. Every kid is going to do something that scares the life out of you. Look at me! Trying to save Fred from choking on water, I almost drowned him!"

Luna looked up at him, a smile on her face. "You did panic a little there."

George grinned. "This whole thing, parenting, it's a process. We'll get it together, okay?"

"Okay." Luna leaned over and kissed him. "I'm glad that if I had to go through this, parenting, with you."

"Same here."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the fluff moment lol. Isn't Fred the second funny! Hope you liked this chapter see you next time!**


	32. Quiet Time

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Quill, Portrait, and Silent

* * *

Lysander had always been talkative.

He loved being the center of attention, loved to crack jokes, and just loved to be loud. The boy would yell for no reason, he'd sing just to make a sound, and make noises when everyone else was being silent. . . .

But if there was one thing that could keep Lysander silent (well maybe two), was a quill and a piece of parchment.

When Luna discovered that Lysander liked to draw (and was fairly good at it), she had been so excited. George remembered she came home from work one day, heavy with a box of parchment, quills, and paint for Lysander to experiment with.

They often would draw together, Luna and Lysander.

George remembered this one time his son shocked him, before they realized how much he liked to draw. It had been a Christmas break and the twins had just turned fourteen. Roxanne and Fred were both gone, having moved out of the house, and Lysander and Lorcan finally had their own rooms.

Lorcan, Luna, and George were downstairs talking and laughing. Lysander came down the stairs, moving to the fireplace where a family portrait hung above the mantel. "Mind if I borrow this?" he asked, grabbing the portrait. "Thanks!"

With that he had run back up the stairs to his room. Luna and George had exchanged glances but didn't think anything about it.

Later that night, however, while the three of them (still Lorcan, Luna, and George) had been playing Exploding Snap, Lysander had come down the stairs looking frustrated. "Can you guys keep it down?"

They had all looked up at him, surprised. He had shaken his head as he made his way back up the stairs. "Some people. Is it so hard to ask for a little peace and quiet every once in a while?"

His door closed with a slam and George had exchanged another glance with his wife. "I'll go check on him."

George jogged up the stairs to Lysander's room, knocking lightly on the door before pushing it open. "Hey, kiddo, you okay?"

For the first time in his entire life, Lysander wasn't speaking. He was so focused on whatever he was doing that he didn't even acknowledge his father walking into his room. He sat at his desk now, his head down and intent, the family portrait hung up on the wall. In his right hand, his quill, a blue and black long feathered one, scratched quickly and lightly. He looked up at the portrait before back down to the desk.

George took the quiet moment to study the boy's room, a smile coming to his face. Inked pictures lined the wall, just like they had in Luna's room when they had lived in the flat.

"When you do all this?" George asked.

Still concentrating in front of him, Lysander shrugged. "Recently, couple months ago, last year."

So they were accumulated pictures then. George walked quietly over to the desk, peering over his son's shoulder. "Whoa," he muttered.

Lysander had created almost a perfect replica of their family portrait using only ink and a quill and it was really, really good.

"What made you do this?" George asked.

Again, Lysander shrugged. "Just had the sudden urge too."

Finally he looked up at his dad, looking slightly worried. "I'll put the portrait back if you want."

George shook his head. "No, no, it looks good! You – you keep working on it as long as it takes."

Lysander nodded, smiling before going back to his work. George cleared his throat. "How come you didn't tell us you liked to draw?"

Lysander sighed, sticking the quill behind his ear. "I didn't think it was the kind of thing guys did you know? I'm not the coolest guy in school you know but I do have a reputation to keep up being a Weasley and Beater for the Gryffindors. If Rufus Goyle found my sketch book he'd have a field day."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed," George told him with a smile. "It just means you have talent. Your mum tried to show me how to sketch and I was horrible at it. Besides," George added, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Girls find boys who can draw very cool."

Lysander grinned. "Thanks dad."

"No problem. I'll leave it to you." George rustled his hair before going back down stairs.

That quill always stayed with Lysander now, tucked behind his ear and the portrait he drew was hung up in the living room.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! See you next time!**


	33. Picture Perfect

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Hello to new Story Alert Reader: Chamomile Courier; and Favorite Story Reader: CityLightsFallingLeaves! You guys rock!**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Statue and Hummingbird

* * *

Luna was staring out the window when George walked into the living room. He glanced at her and then at the window.

"What are you looking at?" he asked her, moving up next to her.

She smiled, gesturing out the window. "Lorcan."

George leaned over, peering out the window. He would have sworn he was staring at a statue if he didn't recognize the bright red hair and many freckles of his ten-year-old son.

Lorcan was staring up into the trees, still as anything with his mum's old camera in his hands. For a second, he went to raise the camera but he froze again, eyes wide, body tense. "What is he doing?" George asked.

"Trying to capture a hummingbird," Luna explained as if it were a matter-of-fact kind of thing.

"Oh," George muttered. "Right."

Again, Lorcan lifted the camera, only to freeze. Luna giggled. "He wants to be a photographer, he said, so I let him borrow my camera. He asked me, what was the best way to capture photos and I told him it took a lot of patience and quiet. He assured me he was good at both."

"Indeed he is," George agreed, watching the boy try and slowly raise the camera again.

"I just don't think he understood that I didn't mean for him to be a statue," Luna said with a laugh. "He's been standing there for a while now, trying to get a picture but every time he moves, the bird acts as if it's going to fly away. Oh, maybe this time – no, I was wrong."

George laughed. "Maybe you should tell him his first picture isn't going to be perfect."

"Oh I think he knows. What he doesn't know is that moving pictures look so much better anyway."

As if he heard them, Lorcan sent an exasperated look in their direction. He looked back to the bird, the edge of his tongue peaking out the corner of his mouth. Quickly, he raised the camera. The bird went to fly.

Click!

Lorcan watched the hummingbird fly off into the sky before he ran back inside. "You guys were making me nervous!" he accused. "It probably'll look horrible."

"I'm sure it will look fine," Luna assured him, gently taking the camera. "Would you like me to develop it now?"

Lorcan bit his lip but he nodded, following his mother to the dark room.

When the photo was developed, Lorcan decided he wanted the bird to stay still, like he had for that horribly long time and, George had to admit, it looked great. The hummingbird's wings were wide spread, caught in mid-flight.

It was the beginning of something great for the twin, something his own.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it's horribly short but thank you for reading! See you next time!**


	34. Old

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Hello to new Favorite Story Readers: Starkiller and TotallyGAGA; Story Alert Readers: VanillaxChocolate and TotallyGAGA; Author Alert readers: BANDN3RD. You guys are spectacular! On with the Show!**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Knight, Candle, and Salvation

* * *

Roxanne sighed . . . for the twentieth time that night.

George eyed the seventeen-year-old wearily as she sighed again, swooning as she held the package against her chest. Shaking his head, George went back to the designs he had been working on for a new product.

Roxanne sighed again, flinging her self over the back of the couch. George exchanged a glance with Luna was sitting at the dining room table, shifting through photos she had taken, trying to pick one for her article.

Once again Roxy sighed, flinging one arm over her eyes. George relented, clearing his throat. "What's up Rox?"

"The stars and the moon," Roxy answered, dreamily. "The birds and the bees and the clouds and . . . Patrick Finnegan."

"Patrick Finnegan?" George responded, turning towards her. "As in Seamus's son?"

"As in the best, most wonderful, creative, intelligent, gorgeous guy in the whole school," Roxy replied, grinning madly. "And he's sent me a package!"

George gaped at her, turning to his wife. "Since when?" he shouted.

"George she's a seventeen-year-old girl," Luna responded, shaking her head. "This has been going on since she was five. Where were you?"

Roxanne huffed. "I knew you wouldn't understand. Patrick is my knight in shining armor, my salvation. Would you believe he saw me through the crowd and he picked me? Brought me out of the depths of depression and into the light of joy! He is my everything!"

George rolled his eyes. "Oh bugger."

The girl ran over to the table, setting the package down. "Mom you wouldn't believe how absolutely perfect he is."

"I'm sure," Luna agreed smiling. "So what did he get you?"

Biting her lip, Roxanne pulled her wand from her pocket, waving it. The wrapping and the box fell open onto the table revealing a single blue candle. "Oh my favorite color," Roxy gasped, holding the candle.

She picked up the parchment from under it, leaning over to read it aloud with her mother. "'I'll stop loving you when the candle burns out. Love, Patrick. P.S. Mind you, this candle is enchanted.'"

George groaned in exasperation as Roxy and Luna 'oh'd' and 'ah'd'. "How corny."

"I think it's lovely," Luna said, shooting George a glance.

Roxanne nodded. "I'm going to go put it in my room and light it now."

When the girl had gone up the stairs, Luna plopped down on the couch, flinging her legs over George's lap. "What's wrong love?"

"How long has she been dating this bloke then?" George asked angrily.

Luna nodded in understanding. "A couple of months now. She mentioned it too you before she left for her second term, you know. I think you brushed it aside."

"She's too young to have a boyfriend."

"She's seventeen, George. After this term, she'll be heading to her own place, you know? Like it or not, she's grown up." George huffed and she threw her arms around his shoulders. "She'll always be your little girl though. She loves her dad. Daddy's little princess."

George sighed heavily. "We're getting old."

Luna grinned. "Not at all. They're the ones getting old."

George nodded before sighing again. "Roxy?"

After a moment's pause, the girl came running down the stairs, holding the now lit candle. "Yes?"

He looked to Luna who smiled at him. He nodded. "You better tell this Patrick guy he needs to arrange to come over for dinner so your parents can meet him."

Roxy squealed running down the stairs to press a kiss against her father's cheek. "You are the best daddy in the world!"

She ran back up the stairs, probably to write her 'knight'. George huffed again and Luna kissed him on the opposite cheek. "You'll always be my everything, even if Roxy gets another man in her life."

George grinned, turning to his head to kiss Luna on her lips.

At least he was someone's knight.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter :-D thanks for reading!**


	35. Playing Fun

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Hey you guys! Just want to say 'wassup' to new Story Alert readers: I-Eat-My-Vegetables and TwilightQuill; Fav Author reader: DaniPotterCedric'sGirl; and Author Alert reader: TwilightQuill! You guys are the best!**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Secret and Sarcasm

* * *

"Come on, Fred! It's not funny!"

The elder boy was straight faced. "On the contrary. I think it's quite hilarious."

Lysander groaned, rubbing his hands up and down his face.

Fred had a knack for sarcasm and he used it to torture his younger siblings. Luna always tried to make him stop tormenting the other but George found it quite funny. After all, what older brother in his right mind didn't torment his younger brothers and sisters?

Fred's target at that moment was Lysander.

"Come on!" Lysander yelled again. "You're driving me crazy!"

"Am I?" Fred asked innocently, flipping another page in his book.

"Fred, I'm begging you."

Fred finally met his little brother's eyes. "I've already told you. It's a secret."

"But you said everybody knows! How can it be a secret if the whole family knows?"

The fourteen-year-old stared at Lysander for a minute. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Do you really, really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Are you _sure _you want to know?"

"Yes, Fred, yes!"

". . . . I don't think I'll tell you."

Lysander cried out in frustration. "Fred!" he whined.

"Fine, fine, sit." Lysander rushed around, plopping down on the floor in front of Fred's chair. Fred glanced around as if looking for eavesdroppers. "I overheard mom and dad one day, just a little while after Lorcan was born –"

"Don't you mean after Lorcan and me were born?" the six-year-old asked.

Fred gave Lysander a pointed look. "Don't you get it dumb-nuts? You were adopted."

Lysander scratched his head before he laughed shakily. "That's ridiculous! I'm a twin!"

Fred knocked on his brother's head. "Uh . . . hello, dummy are you home? We are a magical family."

"So?"

"Don't you get how easy it would be for mum and dad to just wave their wand, change your appearance?"

The little boy stared up at his brother for a moment and then the boy's, who was so notorious for his wonderful pranks, eyes went wide. "Mom!"

Lysander ran out of the room, looking for Luna. George, who had been watching the whole scene, approached his eldest son who had picked up his book again. "How do you do that?"

A slight smirk came to Fred's face. "It's a secret."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it :D Two more chapters! Thanks everyone!**


	36. Cheating

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Just want to welcome new Story Alert and Fav story readers: Chinchilla Wires, Princess-Zelda1233, and MadAcid. You guys are awesome! On with the show!**

* * *

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Cheating

* * *

"No."

"What?"

"_No_. I can't believe you. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You cheated! It's so obvious to me now!"

"_What?_ No I didn't! I didn't!"

"Yes you did! How could you do this? We talked about this before! This is why!"

"You don't get! I was trapped in a corner! What else did you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to be honest and to do the right thing!"

"Why are you making such a big deal?"

"_Big deal_! This is a 'big deal!"

"Fred, Roxy!"

The two teens looked to Lysander and Lorcan. Lysander was staring at the both of them, shocked and amazed. "Will you both get your knickers out of the twists they've gotten in?"

"It's just a board game," Lorcan said, shaking his head.

Fred and Roxanne stared at them for a moment before going back to their argument. Apparently, Fred's last roll of the dice was only supposed to be a three but he moved four spaces, landing him on a 'Pull a Card' square which gained him another few spaces towards the finish.

Lysander threw his cards into the air and Lorcan let his head fall against the table. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

George watched it all from the kitchen door, laughing.

His kids.

Luna walked into the kitchen, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, ruffling Lorcan's hair and moving to the fridge as Roxanne attempted to get her on her side.

Their kids, their lives.

He couldn't ask for anything better.

* * *

**A/N: Sort but sweet :D Obviously this was when they were all living together, Fred and Roxy still in Hogwarts. Last chapter is coming up! I've had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you've had fun reading. Thanks for everything you guys! **


	37. Clock

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Hello to new Story Alert reader: dragonfly422 and Jetsir. You both are spectacular!**

**

* * *

**

**Title: **The Little Things that Matter

**Challenge: **All Aboard the Love Boat

**Paring:** Luna Lovegood and George Weasley

**Prompt: **Clock

* * *

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

Eleven fifty-three a.m.

Merlin time was moving slow.

George tore his gaze away from the clock, continuing to bounce his knee.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

Damn it, where did he put his wand? He'd like very much to blow up that clock.

He looked at it again.

Still eleven fifty three.

George groaned, hopping to his feet, pacing. Time was moving way to slow.

There was a knock on the door and George jumped, rushing to answer it.

Ron stood there, dressed in his own black tuxedo. He grinned at George. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"How can you joke right now?" George hissed, walking away from the door.

Ron followed in after him, closing the door. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that I'm nervous off my arse at the moment," George told him, running his hands through his hair. "What's wrong is that this is a really, really big step. What's wrong is that this is a life-altering moment. What's wrong is – what's wrong is this is a huge thing and my twin isn't here."

George sat back down on Fred's old bed, putting his face in his hands. Across from him, he could hear Ron take a seat on his old bed.

"You've made it so far," Ron muttered. "I think Fred would be really very proud of you, of how far you've come with out him. I mean, the shop is doing great, you're smiling and joking again . . . you're marrying a woman who is for some reason crazy about you. The rest of us are happy for you. I'm sure Fred is too."

George stared up at his little brother, realizing for the first time how more mature he was than before. It was amazing really. He smiled at him and the younger man smiled back. "Now come on!" Ron said, jumping to his feet. "It's time."

George spun to look at the clock.

Eleven fifty-eight.

Shaking slightly, he got to his feet as well, following his Best Man down the stairs. Lee Jordan was waiting at the bottom, dressed to the nines in his suit. The boy smiled at him, his dreads pulled back away from his face. "Ready mate?"

Too nervous to speak, George nodded, following the other two out into the backyard.

There were so many people there, some he recognized, some he didn't but he tried his best to smile at all of them. Harry gave him the thumbs up and Bill, Charlie, and Percy all grinned and nodded. In the front row his mother cried, his father's arm wrapped around her as they both smiled as he took his place at the altar, Ron and Lee Jordon standing behind him.

The grandfather clock tolled in the background, startling him slightly.

Twelve o' clock on the dot.

Little Victorie came down the aisle first, tossing flowers as she went and following behind her was Teddy, looking less than happy to be stuck in his little suit but he held the pillow with the rings firm.

Next came Hermione, positively glowing in the light blue bridesmaid dresses Ginny had helped pick out. Ginny came next, grinning as if this were her wedding day.

George took a deep breath, looking down to make sure his pants were still there (since they had been gone in the dream he had last night). Glad to see he was fully clothed, he looked up again, only to have his breath catch in his throat.

Luna came down the aisle in her white gown, a blue ribbon tied around her waist, matching her bright blue eyes. The crowd murmured 'oohs' and 'ahhs' as she came closer but George barely heard them. All he could hear was the sound of his heart in his ears and all he could see was her, the woman he absolutely loved.

When Luna finally reached him, time seemed to have stopped completely. George reached forward and moved a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful," he muttered.

Luna blushed and George was vaguely aware of the preacher starting. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her and tell her how much he loved her and . . . well. . . .

"Do you, George Weasley –?"

"I do," George said quickly, people laughing in the small audience of people.

The preacher smiled before he looked to Luna. "I suppose the same could be said for you as well?"

"Of course," Luna replied. "I do."

"Well, then if no one has any objections . . . I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley. You may kiss the bride."

Grinning, George reached forward, pulling Luna into a deep bow before placing his lips against hers. Applause sounded in his ears but he ignored it all, focusing on his beautiful new wife.

He couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/n: OMG IT'S FINISHED! I hope you guys really liked this story :D I had a lot of fun writing it. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
